Fit as Finn
by LizaGirl
Summary: Our Favourite Limo Boys: Colin and Finn, because there‘s a bit more to Finn than everyone sees and he’s been running for so long but right now, he‘s broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN background ROGAN, with OC not marysue as friends and Finn playing guitar
1. Chapter 1

**Fit as Finn**

Title: **Fit as Finn**

Author: **Lizagirl**

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: There's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees, and he's been running for so long, but right now, he's just broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN Rory, Logan, Steph, Rosemary and OC's as friends

Finn watched Colin across the room, his gaze obstructed by the smoke that filled the pub and his own drunken haze. He was laughing, Colin was, his arm curled around some blonde's waist, she was practically in his lap and as much as he wanted to, he couldn't look away. Colin was playing with her hair, exposing her neck and laughing at a joke Logan had made across the table.

Finn turned away, not quite willing to deal with the happy foursome that night. Colin and his blonde and Logan and Rory. He liked Rory, he really did, its just she was so symbolic of everything that he knew was coming. Logan would settle down with Rory, or someone just like Rory and then, and then so would Colin. And everyone would expect him to as well, and he didn't think he could tell anyone he couldn't settle down with his own Rory, or any girl for that matter.

He downed another shot at the thought. He'd lost count of how many he'd had but still wasn't as drunk as he'd like, he was never drunk enough until he couldn't feel anything, think anything especially about Colin. That was the only time he was ever drunk enough, and most of the time, that took have the liquor in the state, and it was only then, sometimes, that he could convince himself, through the drunken haze, that he wanted to go home and screw some random fuck, and drown out Colin and his girl in the next room. Or worse, not here Colin at all, because he'd gone home with his own girl. Don't get him wrong, he liked girls, he'd spent the majority of his teens debating this issue and through extensive self-research come to the conclusion that he liked girls and he liked guys, but most of all he liked Colin, something he'd never had the opportunity or guts to say to his best friend, hell Colin didn't even know he was bisexual.

Back when it was just the three of them he could deal with it, because no many how many identical, vapid girls they worked their way through, at the end of the day it would be the three of them, him and Logan and Colin, closer to each other than anyone else, and he was glad Logan was happy with Rory, and he hoped Colin would find happiness, he just hated that he never would, because he would never have Colin, amazing, beautiful Colin, that none of the other girls, or guys, had ever come close to, because he loved Colin, and all he'd ever loved about those girls was that occasionally, one of them would, just for a moment, help him ignore the giant black pit he could feel tearing him apart. Not just Colin, though he would admit that was a major part of it, but everything, because as much as Finn acted like an arrogant prick, and he knew he did, he was just felt like crap, so alone, and nobody noticed.

Finn downed another two shots of tequila in rapid succession imagining the blonde giggling and moving further onto his friend's lap. At least she'd had the guts to make a move, he rationalised, one more shot. Fin had always been to scared of breaking up his friendship, with Colin, and with everyone else… he wasn't stupid, he'd been at a succession of all boys prep schools, encounters with other guys were best left to loud angst clubs where no-one knew who the hell he was, and no-one ever would. Not that it mattered now, his whole life was falling apart Logan had already started to drift away, Rory, his work for his father this year, and he knew it was just a matter of time before Colin left for god, whether it'd be with a girl like Rory, or a socialite… hell the milk maid stood a better chance than he did.

He nodded to the bar-tender, "another two"

"I think you've had enough" he commented wryly

Finn pulled out $200. "another two! And keep them coming"

The bartender poured two more shots of tequila, and Finn drank them in quick succession, hoping the burn from the alcohol would turn into something a little more numbing a little faster.

"Finny" he hears loudly and two thin bony arms wrap themselves around his own, increasingly small waist and a air kiss is placed loudly against his cheek.

"Mwa, Mwa" he hears her say adoringly, and winces as, as he turns he sees both Colin's and Logan's heads snap around towards the bar from their own booth. The shrieker seems familiar, and not just because she's another tall, leggy blonde.

"Finny" she squealed again "Its Mandi! We met in St Barts last year. I'm Rosie's cousin!" that's why she seemed familiar.

Rosemary and Stephanie appeared beside her, and Finn smiled, he liked them in much the same way he liked Rory. They were nice girls, had something in them besides implants. Contrary to popular belief he did see beneath the surface but it was two much fun to hit on Rosemary and Steph, so just for the sake of it, and because he could practically feel the foursome's glares burning into his back he gave his trademark playboy smirk

"Hallo love", exaggerating his Australian accent, enjoying watching Rosie blush. She was hot, and over the past few years she'd been one of the few things in his life that had eased the ache.

Right now, however, he just wanted to be alone. Though he knew now he'd been seen it'd be hard to get out. He hadn't thought anyone's be here tonight, as far as he knew Rory and Logan had a date, and he had doubted Colin would come by himself, he hadn't expected their little foursome and he sure as hell wasn't about to become their fifth wheel. Either way, he was planning a quick escape and then some quality time with his 3 steady male companions, Jack, Johnnie and Jim.

"Finn, my man" now Logan was here, his arm wrapped around Rory, and his chances of escaping without hours of revelry was rapidly depleting.

"When did you get here" she asked

"Didn't see you here" Finn replied, not answering the question, his plan for the night had been simple, get drunk _alone,_ pass out _alone_, and most importantly, not see Colin all over some girl, and now it'd take an age just to get out of this stupid pub.

OK he took that back, he loved this pub, it was their pub, they'd been coming here forever. Except now, with Colin's girls in it, and a fair share of his own, he admitted, noting Mandi, it seemed tainted.

"Come over" asked Logan, except Logan Huntzburger didn't ask, he expected, so Finn followed. Well he'd survived hundreds of other nights like this, fucking random blondes, well, girls of all varieties, and maybe if what's her face (Annie? Mandi! That was is) was any good she could take his mind of Colin, if only for a bit, maybe flirt and bit with Steph and Rosemary, maybe even crack on to Rory just to see Logan's face.

And then Finn felt like his insides had frozen solid and his stomach felt like rock. Colin's blonde was whispering in his ear, in his lap, and he laughed softly at some comment she'd made, one thing Finn loved was his laugh, and he realised he couldn't do this, not tonight.

Finn didn't know what it was about that night, that blonde, or maybe it was just everything piling up, but he felt physically sick, and inside his head he was screaming "Get out! Get out!"

"Nice Blonde" commented Colin, grinning like his picture perfect smile

"What?" slurred Finn, distracted, not quite aware that Mandi was leering at him over his shoulder while Steph and Rosemary talked to Rory and Logan.

"I'm going to take off" he managed to squeeze out. His lungs felt like they were about to collapse, his eyes darting to Colin's Blonde's mouth, then back to Colin's. Hers was a nice mouth, not quite as nice as his, but nice, and it would get to do all the things his wanted to.

"You all right?" asked Rosemary, concerned. Finn was an obsessive, flirtatious arsehole most of the time, but he was one of them, and while he drank like a fish, which she noticed he had obviously been doing, he rarely left before closing time.

"Love, you know I'm alright" was the best he could muster, accompanied by a wink.

"God Finn, don't be such a man whore" responded Steph, with melodramatic distaste, followed by a grin.

He grinned back, but Rosemary and Steph both internally noted, it didn't quite reach his eyes the way it used to.

"I have a date" he declared loudly and proudly and then mockingly bowing "so I depart for my lady awaits"

Finn stumbled out of the bar, and leant against a brick wall for support, his eyes tearing as he tried not to gad. God he felt sick. He hadn't drunk that much had he?

Turning into an alley he collapsed onto all fours, emptying his stomach which was already empty except for the spirits he'd just consumed. He vomited again and again, eventually dry heaving he spat onto the concrete, not really taking notice of the streaks of blood that littered his alcoholic smelling bile, yep, alcohol is definitely my major food group. He joked despondently.

"Wow. Are you ok?" it was that fucking blonde from before.

He pushed himself back so he was resting on the balls of his feet, almost crouching "Look Love, nothing personal, but I feel like crap so I want to go home and pass out. So if you could just fuck off?"

"God fine, whatever, I wouldn't have slept with you anyway" she stormed back down the street and Finn felt kind of bad, though he wasn't quite sure if it was for the blonde or the level he'd sunk to recently.

He staggered to his feet, hailing a cab (he'd walked there) and directing the driver drunkenly back towards the penthouse he shared with Colin and Logan.

His living accommodations had always seemed like a blessing before, he got to spend time with his two best mates, got to see Colin first thing in the morning, shirtless with his hair all ruffled… now though, he saw so much of Rory and whatever girl Colin was screwing it wasn't like their pad anymore…

"Maybe I should move out" he thought to himself, knowing he wouldn't. He'd be the last one there. When Logan and Rory moved in, or got married, whatever, and then Colin left, he'd probably be the last one there.

At least if he got his own place he could get drunk in peace, he reasoned.

Finn started unexpectedly, they were there, home. He handed over cash for the cab, plus another fifty.

"One of use should have a good night' he muttered, and stumbled onto the sidewalk and through the glass doors held open for him.

"Thanks Danny" he murmured, supporting himself against the wall as he waited for the elevator, before entering it, and then finally, the apartment.

He pulled off his jacket and unbuttoned a few more of the top buttons of his shirt, pulling it out of one side of his paints. He was still dressed in the clothes he'd worn to meet his father's friend,

"just passing through" he'd said. Finn thought it was nice to know Dad could organise a babysitter but couldn't pick up the phone.

"Well I am just the spare, second son" he rationalised.

He grabbed a bottle of Vodka out of the liquor cabinet, it was room temperature but oh well, and passed through his room on the way to his ensuite, unscrewing it and taking a swig, he stopped and stared for moment in the mirror door of his bathroom cupboard before splashing water onto his face ad opening it, pulling out a collection of pill bottles and packets. He popped out three anti-depressants from their silver packaging. 1,2,3, a trio, just like he and Colin liked to be, then he unscrewed a bottle of codeine, his throat was killing him and the Vodka probably wasn't helping. One, two, three, he added them to the anti-depressants, rolling them around in the palm of his hand, running his thumb over them.

Then he tipped out one more,  
"Rory" he said to himself

"Col's blonde" he added

"And Mandi" he shut his eyes, leaning against the sink "wont we make such a beautiful couple"

He tosses a couple of them back, with a swig of Vodka, and then the others, with another gulp, barely gagging.

He picked up the large glass tumbler off the vanity, and tipped what was left of the Vodka into it, it ended up quite full. Grabbing a pill bottle from the top shelf of the cupboard, he left behind rows of half empty ones, left over from his nightly quest to find place to escape, just like tonight.

He turned towards the door and his stray arm caught the empty bottle, sending it crashing to the floor, shattering against the tile. He bent down, placing his tumbler next to the sink and his pill bottle on the floor. Finn reached for a piece of glass and sliced his thumb open. "Ahh" he winced, then grabbed his pills and vodka and left the bathroom, sipping absentmindedly.

Placing the vodka and pills on the nightstand, he shrugged his way out of his shirt, not noticing as his thumb left a trail of blood, and then, after kicking off his shoes, and one sock he reached for the pills. He struggled with the silver seal, eventually tearing it off an almost scattering them.

Finn poured out three, just like clock work, and knocked them back, finishing his Vodka, before placing the bottle back on the nightstand, misbalancing it on a CD case, at which point it slipped and a pool of blue pills surrounded the entrance to the bottle.

He reached for it, but instead just left a streak of blood over the bottle and the pills, before smiling, he collapsed into his comforter, smooching the pillows into a comfortable position and, with his limbs feeling droopy, drifted into unconsciousness, just like he wanted it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: There's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees, and he's been running for so long, but right now, he's just broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN Rory, Logan, Steph, Rosemary and OC's as friends

Previously:

Finn poured out three, just like clockwork, and knocked them back, finishing his Vodka, before placing the bottle back on the nightstand, misbalancing it on a CD case, at which point it slipped and a pool of blue pills surrounded the entrance to the bottle.

He reached for it, but instead just left a streak of blood over the bottle and the pills, before smiling, he collapsed into his comforter, smooching the pillows into a comfortable position and, with his limbs feeling droopy, drifted into unconsciousness, just like he wanted it to be.

"Wow. Are you ok?" it was that fucking blonde from before.

He pushed himself back so he was resting on the balls of his feet, almost crouching "Look Love, nothing personal, but I feel like crap so I want to go home and pass out. So if you could just fuck off?"

"God fine, whatever, I wouldn't have slept with you anyway" she stormed back down the street and Finn felt kind of bad, though he wasn't quite sure if it was for the blonde or the level he'd sunk to recently.

He staggered to his feet, hailing a cab (he'd walked there) and directing the driver drunkenly back towards the penthouse he shared with Colin and Logan.

**Chapter 2**

Mandi sauntered back into the pub, determined not to make the night a complete waste, seating herself next Rosemary and smiling up at Logan, which Rory glared at.

"I thought you when after Finn?" Rory asked

"I did, can you believe he turned me down Logan?" she asked "doesn't he know what he's missing out on"

Logan cocked a eyebrow at her uncontained throwing of herself at time, but quickly settled with Rory throwing a glare his way

"Finn turned you down?" Steph inquired "that doesn't sound like him"

"He said he wanted to go home, and he was like, disgustingly sick, looked really gross" she seemed squemish at the thought. Colin on the other hand, seemed nothing but concerned.

"I'm going to go check on him, I'm tired anyhow" he told the table, untangling himself from the blonde

"What?" she asked "I thought we were hanging out tonight?" she was pouting now

"Maybe someother time" he responded, pulling on his jacket and chuckng a $100 dollar note on the table

"We'll come too" announced Rory, pulling Logan out on the seat

He added some more cash to the table, and the three exited into the cold air.

Colin knew something was wrong, he could feel it. It wasn't just tonight, he knew that much as well, something had been wrong with his best friend for quite a while and he hadn't done a thing.

Logan hung up his phone, "car's on its way" he announced.

"Dammit" Colin swung his fist into a parking metre, it really didn't have much of an effect.

"We don't even know what's going on" Rory attempted to comfort him, but Colin had already begun to work himself up

"His phone's switched off, but it was this afternoon when I tried to call him as well" Logan stated, wrapping an arm around Rory, who shivered on the sidewalk

Colin just stared off, into the night. If anything was wrong with Finn he knew he'd hate himself forever. He hadn't pushed, hadn't asked, because he'd felt like such a hypocryte, expecting Finn to tell him what was going on when he hadn't even told him he was bi, oh yeah, and in love with you.

But now, Colin just knew something was wrong, and he had to hurry, to try and make it right, make them alright.

Because he'd noticed Finn seemed off lately, but he hadn't said anything, done anything, hadn't mentioned it to anyone else, because then he'd feel like a right royal bastard, he'd just gone out with whatever faceless blonde he could find, and, as much as he was loathe to admit it, he was sometimes glad he hadn't seen as much of Finn lately, because sometimes it was like the universe was taunting him. "Look but don't touch" with Finn, except now he was just hoping he hadn't lost it at all, even if Finn was just sick from the alcohol, Colin didn't think he'd ever forgive himself for being relieved that Finn hadn't come out that night with them

"No one's answering at home" Logan tried his mobile again, even he knew that something was wrong by this point.

The three of them piled into Logan's limo, heading back to the apartment, and the Rory could feel the tension radiating off the other two in the backseat. Logan keep running his hand through his hair, messing it up, then dropping his head into his hands, then all over again. Colin was quiet, he'd barely said a word.

"It'll be ok man, he'll be fine" Logan rested his hand on Colin's shoulder in a gesture of comfort

"I just don't know anymore Huntz" the old nickname flowing out "it just feels like, i dont know, somethings wrong, really wrong" then Colin went back to staring out the window, jumping out of the limo the moment it pulled up.

"You're looking a right better state than Mr Finn" greeted Danny.

"He's here" breathed Colin "thank god" and then he jumped into the elevator, leaving Logan and Rory behind to tip the driver and Danny.

Colin entered the apartment slowly, as if, now that he was there, he was scared as to what he might find. He took note of Finn's jacket, and the closed door to his room. He knocked, it seemed unlikely but a sembelence of privacy was something they had tried to maintain.

Knocking again, he called out "Finn! Finn!" and the frantic environment of before had returned. He shoved open the door and saw Finn, lying on the bed, his initial relief disapating when he leant over, getting a look at the side of his face, he looked sickly, pale, and felt cold to the touch.

He glanced up, Rory and Logan framed in the doorway, pausing momentariy, before entering.

"Finn!" Colin tried talking to the comatosed young man "come of dude, how much did you drink" he knelt beside him "come on man, I need you to talk to me" he shook him gently, and then looked up and Logan and Rory, who seemed hesitent, unsure of what to do.

"I don't think he's breathing right" he confessed, panic evident in his eyes, and with that Rory lept into action.

"Here, colin, help me role him on to his side" he was choking now

"Come on Finn, i need you to talk to me, wake up man" Colin stroked the sweaty hair of his forehead, and Finn emptied his someache for the second time that night.

"Logan" Rory held out the bottle from the bedside table that she found. He took it, reading the label.

"Sleeping Pils?" he asked

Colin looked up, disbelieving, but didn't stop stroking his head as Finn kept vomiting.

"We need to find out how many he took, if it were full" Logan declared,

"There's some here" said Rory "shouldn't we call an ambulance?" she asked

"Only if we have to" responded Colin, who had started talking to Finn

"Finn! Finn!" Colin spoke softly holding him steady as he tried to role onto his back.

"Col" Finn rasped

"Finn" Colin breathed out at his response "I need to know, how many pills did you take?"

"I don't know" he retched again, and Colin swore he thought he saw tears running down the Australian's face.

He held him steady "please Finn" begged Colin

"just a couple" he rasped out.

"How many Finn, come on man, stay with me" that was Logan now, but Finn was retching again

"There's 21 here" imputed Rory, "with 24 in the packet"

"Get some water" Colin demanded, and Rory pushed open the bathroom door, gasping at the shattered bottle, pill packets and even the few droplets of blood with contrasted with the white tiles and glass.  
"Guys?" she called out

"What is it Ace?" Logan called out, he was helping Colin hold Finn now, he was fighting harder, which Logan hopes means he's less unconcious.

"He's had a lot of Vodka and these, she hands over the packets and Logan again reads of the contents, anti-depressents and painkillers, prescribed for Finnegan Colden.

"Jesus" he breathed, "how did we not now "

there's only a few missing from each packet, she said, holding over the sealed tablets, i don't think he took enough... she couldn't finish the sentence

"Even if he had" interuoted Colin "I think he's thrown them all up now" He smoothed the hair back from his face. Finn looked like he was sleeping now, and he'd never been so relieved to hear the steady in and out of breath before.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: There's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees, and he's been running for so long, but right now, he's just broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN Rory, Logan, Steph, Rosemary and OC's as friends

Previously:

"Logan" Rory held out the bottle from the bedside table that she found. He took it, reading the label.

"Sleeping Pills?" he asked

Colin looked up, disbelieving, but didn't stop stroking his head as Finn kept vomiting.

"What is it Ace?" Logan called out, he was helping Colin hold Finn now, he was fighting harder, which Logan hopes means he's less unconscious

"He's had a lot of Vodka and these" she hands over the packets and Logan again reads of the contents, anti-depressants and painkillers, prescribed for Finnegan Colden.

"Jesus" he breathed, "how did we not know "

there's only a few missing from each packet, she said, holding over the sealed tablets, I don't think he took enough... she couldn't finish the sentence

"Even if he had" interrupted Colin "I think he's thrown them all up now" He smoothed the hair back from his face. Finn looked like he was sleeping now, and he'd never been so relieved to hear the steady in and out of breath before.

**Chapter 3**

The presence of a pounding rhythm was a constant in Finn's life, and for years it was mixed was blondes, brunettes, redheads, girls, guys, waking up alone, waking up outside, but never had he woken up to see Colin curled in a chair next to him, his head resting on his bed, he was also flat on his back.

Finn never slept on his back, he knew that much, it was always curled up, preferably around someone else, or at the very least on his side, and his room smelt like crap, no wait, Finn was fairly certain that was him.

He grabbed the trashcan he kept next to his bed, and must of what came out was raw bile, streaked with blood. Stomach lining, great,

"I've really got to eat something" Finn murmured, his head dropping, and Colin woke up

"Finn?" he asked,

"hey Col" asked Finn "What are you doing in my room?", he pushed himself up onto one elbow, and the sheet had left creases along the left side of his face.

"Finn?" he asked again

"Yeah?" Finn replied "That's my name" he through in a wry smile for good measure, he'd crashed at what 11pm the night before and glancing over 8.30am, he hadn't had nine and a half hours sleep in a long time

Colin pushed himself back into the chair sitting up, stretching, and Finn caught a glance of a strip of tanned skin, before glancing away." Colin, off limits, bad" he thought to himself, pushing himself up into a sitting position, and Colin couldn't keep his eyes off his very muscles bare chest, he glanced away, and Finn wondered what he'd done that was so bad Colin couldn't even meet his eyes.

"So how was the blonde?" Finn remembered that part of the evening quite well

"I dunno, I left, came home, you were pretty messed up man" well that explained it then, Colin was pissed Finn had screwed up his date

"Sorry mate. You can have my blonde to?" he'd meant it as a joke, albeit a not very good one, but Colin didn't laugh

"You could have died last night" the look in Colin's eyes shook Finn to the core, it was dark, his pupils almost covering the iris, and sad and distressed, like he had no idea what to do.

"Just had a bit to much to drink is all" Finn only knew one way out of situations like these, other than confessing his undying love and making a run for it, and that was to bring out the more laid back, happy aspects of his personality

"And the pills?" Colin knew he'd struck a nerve when Finn went quiet, he knew he wouldn't be able to joke his way out of this one, so making a run for it was the second option

"I'm going to grab a shower"

"Finn!" Colin couldn't believe Finn would just walk away like that, and grabbed his arm as he stood up, dizzily off the bed, swinging him round so they were face to face, inches apart, eye to eye, mouth to mouth. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Its not that big of a deal" Finn wanted to look away, god he wanted to look away but Colin's gaze practically had him hypnotised.

"Your bathrooms full of pills, you could have died last night, its a big deal"

"You went through my stuff" Finn felt defenceless, it was like Colin had taken him apart piece by piece, and now he could put him back together or through him to the wind.

"Yeah, I did" Colin was unapologetic, he lifted his left hand, cupping Finn's face in it, running his thumb over his lip, it was a strangely intimate gesture, and neither of them pulled away, before Colin suddenly realised just what he was doing and stepped back

"So I'm going to grab a shower" Finn was unsure as to what had just transpired between the two of them

"yeah, ok"

"Ah buggar it" exclaimed Finn, pushing open the door, catching site of the shattered bottle, and, just like deja vu, reaching down and slicing open his thumb.

"You ok?" asked Colin

"I prickithed my finger and now must sleep until a prince awakes" Finn gestured wildly, throwing in a faux English accent which sounded even worse on top of his Australian one.

"Ah, fair princess, for a thousand years I shall watch over you, tending to your beautiful garden" Colin gushed, the two easily

"Thank you kind sir" Finn bent his extended frame into a exaggerated curtsy

"Fair maiden" Colin bowed, and it felt right between them, something they both missed.

"I'm going to grab some breakfast. You want some?" asked Colin

"Sure" agreed Finn, "I'm just let me get changed"

"kay" murmured Colin, and Finn, carefully overstepping the glass (that's what maids were for) turned on the shower, and enjoyed the vigorous beating the hot water provided, perfectly in tune to the pounding from his hangover.

Colin stepped into the common room area stretching upward and listening to the pops as his spine corrected itself, and Rory and Logan looked up from the kitchen bar.

"How's Finn?" asked Rory

"Not really saying much" replied Colin "well not saying stuff that actually means something" Logan and Colin got it, Finn could rant and rave and fool around, and not say a damn thing.

"He's having a shower" Colin added unnecessarily, they could hear it. "I'm going to grab us some breakfast and then I don't know, maybe he'll want to talk, he said he just had a bit to much to drink but I don't know"

Colin shook his head, in confusion and dismay, he didn't know how to deal with this, with Finn being like this, he wanted to make it right fix it, fix him fix them, he just had no idea where to start.

Finn stepped out of the shower, towelling off his dark hair, then shaking it, giving it that tussled look, and threw on a pair of loose fit jeans and a band shirt, not that anyone would get the reference. Sometimes he hated that he couldn't wear a band shirt without people thinking he was doing it in a yuppie or rebellious way, like the thousands of teenagers with Metallica shirts... did they even listen to Metallica? Finn's shirts had names of bands that no one had ever heard of, he padded, surprisingly gently given his lanky frame out of his room, and stopped short when Rory and Logan both went quiet when he entered

"Didn't mean to interrupt something dirty" he shaded his eyes from the sun streaming through the windows, sidestepping back into the shady section of the common room and winced "Damn that's bright"

"Its sunlight" commented Rory, turning the page of her newspaper "its meant to be bright"

"Its mean" responded Finn, sulking "and painful." he poured himself a cup of coffee, swallowing it gratefully.

"So what did you two get up two last night" Finn inquired, oblivious

Rory looked incredulous and Logan responded "We stopped you from choking on your own vomit and dying"

"Oh" said Finn "Sorry about that, had a bit to much"

"It was probably more the sleeping pills and painkillers but yeah, the vodka probably helped to" Rory couldn't believe Finn would just dismiss what happened last night.

"What's your problem?" ok, Finn wasn't a bastard, but where the hell did reporter girl get off telling him how to live his life, even if, by his own admission it was kind of sucky lately

After hearing no comment from Logan, Rory leapt into the argument "You're acting like it happens all the time!" she argued hotly, then suddenly, soberly, "Oh god, does it?"

Finn turned away, he didn't need to here this, which is what he told her, then grabbing his jacket where he'd left it the night before he stormed out, barely even noticing Colin entering with breakfast and coffees, which was something in itself.

"What happened?" he asked, to the quiet room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, first a note to any readers, I've been getting a few, _Finn's to dark_ comments, which is fair enough, because I have been making him particularly dark, especially in this chapter... But fear not, the lovable larrikin will be returning soon, though he still has a few skeletons to share, hopefully, following this chapter at least, he'll be a nice combination of humour, angst and drama, preferably with some great one liners as well. **

**So Finn's a little angsty, the point was to go beneath the surface, but what I want to make clear is that happy go lucky Finn isn't just an act he puts on, its a part of him, just one that's been buried under a few dozen layers of issues lately, but its definitely still there and hopefully coming out to play soon.**

**Chapter 4**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: There's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees, and he's been running for so long, but right now, he's just broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN Rory, Logan, Steph, Rosemary and OC's as friends

Previously:

He grabbed the trashcan he kept next to his bed, and must of what came out was raw bile, streaked with blood. Stomach lining, great. He knew he should eat something, pity he wasn't hungry. 

Colin lifted his left hand, cupping Finn's face in it, running his thumb over his lip, it was a strangely intimate gesture, and neither of them pulled away, before Colin suddenly realised just what he was doing and stepped back.

"Sorry about that, had a bit to much" said Finn

"It was probably more the sleeping pills and painkillers but yeah, the vodka probably helped to" Rory couldn't believe Finn would just dismiss what happened last night.

"What's your problem?" ok, Finn wasn't a bastard, but where the hell did reporter girl get off telling him how to live his life, even if, by his own admission it was kind of sucky lately

After hearing no comment from Logan, Rory leapt into the argument "You're acting like it happens all the time!" she argued hotly, then suddenly, soberly, "Oh god, does it?"

Finn turned away, he didn't need to here this, which is what he told her, then grabbing his jacket where he'd left it the night before he stormed out, barely even noticing Colin entering with breakfast and coffees, which was something in itself.

"What happened?" he asked, to the quiet room.

**Chapter 4**

Neither Logan nor Rory answered Colin, neither really knew what to say.

"He just blew up" Logan finally provided, "acted like Finn and then it was like he completely changed"

"This is fucked up" stated Colin, "what did you say to him?"

"Nothing" replied Logan, "We didn't do anything"

"It was my fault" Rory said quietly "I practically accused him of deliberately trying to kill himself then asked whether it was a regular occurrence"  
"You what?" Colin practically exploded, and Rory shrunk back, she'd never seen this side of Colin, she'd seen him drunk and sober and a complete arsehole, but never angry, not at her or anyone else.

"I'm sorry, its just, he was being so... flippant... like he didn't even realise how serious it was, and then I realised he's probably done this before, and he just wasn't saying anything" she was babbling by the end, very uncomposed , and she shrunk back into Logan.

Colin ran a hand over his face, then the all but through the breakfast he'd just bought and made for the door

"Colin, man" Logan interrupted "Just give him some space" Colin froze, considering Logan's statement and finally he chucked his keys onto the bench

"Fine" he sank into one of their couches. "Do you think he did?" he finally burst out, following a lapse of silence"

"Did what?" asked Logan

"Did try to..." Colin trailed off

"I don't know" Replied Logan... "I... I don't know. Two days ago, I wouldn't have even thought it possible, but... I just don't know"

Rory felt out of place in this conversation, feeling rather than hearing, that the two young men were holding back on her behalf, and reluctant to continue intruding into the close-knit nature of the trio she was just beginning to see, she departed. Kissing Logan lightly and farewelling Colin, the last thing she expected however, was to see Finn a few blocks away sipping a coffee and feeing downright sorry for himself.

"Hi Finn" she sat across from him, still reeling from his abrupt departure before hand

"Rory" he responded, still wary from his perceived attack of him earlier, though he knew that was a little harsh.

"look I know its none of my business" she ventured "and I should have kept my mouth shut, and you barely know me, I'm just Logan's girl friend and its absolutely none of my business and I'm going to shut up now, and I wouldn't have even come in, but I saw you, and I just wanted to apologise and you looked so lonely..."

"Its fine reporter girl" Rory smiled a little, relieved by the nickname "you wouldn't be you if you didn't"

"feel free to tell me to leave" Rory persevered "but I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

"And that I didn't try to off myself?" Finn asked, and she looked away, a little embarrassed "I didn't" he clarified "and while I'm fairly certain mixing booze and pills wasn't the best idea, I was planning on waking the next morning"

"That's good to know" Rory said awkwardly

"You probably don't would to hear all this, do you love?" asked Finn, suddenly realising he'd started actually telling her things.

"No, its ok, fine actually, you can tell me anything, imagine I'd slipped you a dash of veritisium into your drink, and for half an hour, anything you say, shall slip away under my fairy godmother spell?"

"Was that Cinderella or Harry Potter?" questioned Finn

"Not sure, to early" replied Rory, "I never got to finish my coffee" he beckoned a waitress and ordered one for her, amazingly remembering how she liked it.

"So tell me Finnegan, what's on your mind" Rory questioned

"I feel like I should be on a couch" he complained.

"But then their would be no coffee" she retorted, stealing a sip of his as she waited for her own to arrive

"Touché" he replied, surrendering his coffee with a flourishing gesture that earned him a grin from the young Ms Gilmore

"Hey!" she gasped mockingly "no changing the subject"

"Last night" Finn began then paused "last night I just wanted to not feel anything, just not exist, just for the night"  
"and so the alcohol" she murmured

"Helped achieve said state" he finished

She sipped his coffee quietly for a moment, and the waitress returned with her own. She ordered another for Finn.

"Do you have any idea how lucky you are?" he asked, and she was silent "I mean with Logan, I mean, you love him, and he loves you, and you're actually happy"

Rory didn't really know how to respond to that "That's what you want?" She questioned, "to start to settle down"

"Not really" he replied "but it'd be nice to know it would be a possibility at the end of the road, the idea that I'd have someone that actually gave a shit"

"You could" she protested "I mean, you act like an arrogant jackass half the time, but if you were serious, then their are dozens of girls you could date, settle down with"

"Not interested sweetie" he responded, "its not going to happen, not with them"

"What?" she asked "is she taken, is it _Rosemary?_"

Finn chuckled a little at the idea of failing for Rosemary, he liked her, especially as she was a redhead, but he knew he'd never settle, not with her. "Not Rosemary, and not taken so much as unobtainable"

"And that's why..."

"Nah" he responded "well sort of. It all just adds up you know"

She nodded, but she really didn't get it, at least not completely.

"Are the guys really freaked out?" he asked, willing for her to move away from the topic of who he was interested in

"Yeah I think so" she wanted to be honest "you looked pretty bad last night. Colin slept in your room all last night. He was furious, practically hysterical when he found out what I said"

Finn wouldn't meet her eyes when she mentioned them

"Did something happen, between you guys" that would explain the recent moodiness by both Colin ad Finn and of them and their avoidance, both of which Logan had mentioned to her

"I mean, did you have a fight or something?" she added

"No" Finn snapped "sorry" he added  
Rory, without really knowing what she was saying asked "Did you want something to"

His eyes flashed away, staring out the window and she gasped softly "Oh My God"

"What?" he asked

"You and Colin?" she stated, shocked, excited. "You and Colin?"

"Never going to happen!" he insisted firmly, "accepted that along time ago"

"But you…" she questioned "your…"

"Yeah, I am" Rory was a little shocked by this, not in a bad, devil owns your soul way but in a, never even imagined it way.

"But the girls… Rosemary…"

"Were fun Ror, nothing serious, and there were probably as many guys as girls over the years, not that they knew about it"  
Rory didn't need to ask who they were.

"So Wow" murmured Rory softly, and the two sat in silence for a while. Finn glanced at his watch

"Bugger" he exclaimed, catching a glance of the time, from the clock on the wall behind Rory.

"I've got to go love" he downed the rest of his coffee, "I've got class. But thanks, you know, and sorry about before"

"Its ok" she smiled wryly at him " we should talk" she decided "Later?"

"Sure" he agreed, he had no idea why but it had helped to tell her, as though another person knew the real him

"and Rory?" Finn asked.

"Don't worry. I wont tell them, not even Logan"

"Thanks, you know, for listening" Finn pulled on his jacket

"Anytime"

"Bye Rory"

"Bye Finn"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: There's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees, and he's been running for so long, but right now, he's just broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN Rory, Logan, Steph, Rosemary and OC's as friends

Previously:

"Do you think he did?" Colin finally burst out, following a lapse of silence"

"I don't know" Replied Logan... "I... I don't know. Two days ago, I wouldn't have even thought it possible, but... I just don't know"

"feel free to tell me to leave" Rory persevered "but I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

"And that I didn't try to off myself?" Finn asked, and she looked away, a little embarrassed "I didn't" he clarified "and while I'm fairly certain mixing booze and pills wasn't the best idea, I was planning on waking the next morning"

"You and Colin?" she stated, shocked, excited. "You and Colin?"

"Never going to happen!" he insisted firmly, "accepted that along time ago"

**Chapter 5**

That afternoon Finn sat, strumming his guitar softly, pausing briefly to tweak one of the settings on the laptop it was hooked up to, he was in one of Yale's very few sound labs, in the music department. He'd been pleasantly surprised when he discovered this place. He'd expected Yale to be all literature or business, but apparently there were quite a few fellow students who took an interest in contemporary music. He'd started taking musical courses in the second semester of his first year, grateful for a distraction from the business courses he was taking. Buried off to one side, far away from the historic aspects of the Yale campus, the music department attracted a wide variety, from the artsy left wingers he hadn't even known attended Yale, to angsty emo musoes, wanna-be record producers, and a couple of seriously talented classical players. His classes were designed for people, just like him, who enjoyed and were knowledgeable about their music without wanting to focus on it as the entirety of their career.

He jumped when Angie snuck up behind him, grabbing his shoulder and laughing at the transformation of his facial expression from surprised to pouty when he saw who it was.

"Did I scare you?" she asked mockingly

"No" Finn replied childishly, his pout growing.

She peered over his shoulder at his laptop screen, scanning over the words and notes. "Writing anything interesting? She asked

"just, you know, whatever" he responded, adjusting a few of the sound bars, and rearranging a few of the lyrics before disconnecting the cord attached to his guitar and closing the laptop.

He pulled his headphones of his head, letting them dangle round his neck.

"So what's up Ange?

"Not much, just hadn't seen my favourite Australian in a few days"

"been busy, love. You know me?"

"busy or drunk" she responded

"that to" he agreed, stuffing his laptop into his bag, and placing the guitar back into its case and into one of the storage rooms.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Sounds good" she looped his arm though his and his threw his bag on to one shoulder, laughing as she commented on an apparently awful band she'd seen the night before.

Finn rolled his eyes as she ordered some soy , free trade hippy coffee, at some artsy cafe' off campus, but that was Ange, possibly the least likely friend he'd ever had.

She'd met him on one of his first forays into the music faculty when she'd berated him viciously after discovering he was the son of the owner of one of the world's biggest developers. Finn admitted he knew very little about the actual company, and she had spent an hour telling him exactly how his family was ruining the world's environment. A month later, after returning to Australia and astonishing his father by actually showing an interest in the company he was related to, he'd been able to retort to at least a few of her environmental claims and they'd been friends since. While they commonly disagreed over her "greenie" tendencies, they shared common ground in their taste in music and had a general ability to get along which quickly developed into her dragging him off campus to places she hadn't even known had existed. Right now, for example. in front of him sat food made out of some plant extract and coffee that in his mind, wasn't even coffee, but Ange had an ability to convince him to do crazy things, like go to an op shop, something he hadn't even known existed.

"So are you coming out tonight?" she questioned.

That was another thing they had in common, a love of all things spirited. He'd also, at one point, had a case of Australian beer, shipped out, so she could compare it to the piss-strength stuff here. He particularly loved her ability to drink beer, or spirits and not that sweet, weak as hell chick drink crap the majority of girls seemed to like.

So Ange was something of an enigma to Finn, in that they were exactly the same and completely different at the same time.

"Tonight?" he asked "yeah ok" he didn't have plans and after his rather honest confession to Rory that night he didn't particularly want to be around the her. Unfortunately, given her and Logan's current joined at the hippness, and the likelihood of Colin being practically joined at the hip with both of them, not going out with Ange would probably lead to an tense night with all three.

"Where are we going?" he asked, "Your hippy club?"

"Where else?" she responded, The Life Guard was an off campus club and bar where Ange, and the rest of her hippy friends as Finn had so termed them, lived, drank and performed. Really it was just a hang out for some of the less, life of the rich and privileged Elis, but to Finn it had been a whole new experience, at least at first. Now, although he was still routinely mocked as the token rich boy, he felt far more at home there, even going so far as to perform fairly regularly, though only when begged by bartender/music manager/fellow student Alex and have a brief sexual relationship with an arts student Lucas, who frequented there.

Angie pulled a lock of her short, light blonde hair in front of her face, "I was thinking of adding some purple" she announced

"purple?" he asked, "I'd always thought you were more of a pink girl myself"

She smacked his arm across the table. "You Jest"  
"I Jest not" he responded, rubbing at his fake bruise. "your blue streaks aren't enough?"

Ange Bishop was something of a traditional rebellious college student, wearing baggy cargo pants, and a tee shirt from an environmental protest a few weeks before hand. Her blonde hair already streaked with blue, and her eyes lined with dark eyeliner, which contrasted her fair skin, scattered with a multitude of freckles the result of her active lifestyle of picketing and lying on college lawns.

"Nope" she grinned, she was rather aware she was a stereotype. "got to make a statement".

Later that night Finn was wedged into a corner booth of the Life Guard, after successfully avoiding Alex, Angie's significant other who she was currently pissed at and therefore avoiding.

"Relationships suck' Ange declared loudly, slamming down the now empty pitcher of beer.

"Here Here" agreed Michael, a straight pre-law student who wanted to save the world.

"Its fine for you Finn!" he announced loudly "you've got twice as much chance of scoring on a Friday night"

The table seemed to find that especially funny, particularly Carmen, a petite Indian girl who'd just broken up with her fiancée' her parents had wanted her to marry. "I would so date you if I were straight" she announced, before giggling, "but the again, if I were straight, I wouldn't be in that mess, I'd be married, to my nice Indian doctor boyfriend, and god, I'm such a stereotype.

"Here Here" said Michael again

"Bullshit" declared Finn "The guy I want doesn't want me, the other guys don't really interest me and the only girls who want me seemed to have had a lobotomy. I've got twice the chance and still striking out!"  
"Here Here"

"Shut up Mike" that was Ange "Its fucking pathetic, here we are, four damn fine specimens of the human race, sitting round feeling sorry for ourselves"

"Another drink then?" asked Finn, brightly

"Most definitely" she agreed, laughing, as did Carmen and Mike, and Finn could relax, because these people knew him, like he wished Colin still did, like he wished Logan, and Steph and Rosemary did, even fucking Rory Gilmore knew him better than them these days and he hated that, but right now he could just enjoy acting like a drunken idiot with his friends, even if he wished his other friends, particularly Colin were there as well.

Finn staggered out the cab outside his apartment complex several hours later, laughing as Carmen called out the cab window to him, he waved goodbye before cheerfully greeting Danny and heading upstairs, even with everything going on, he hadn't felt this good in ages.

Colin paced nervously back and forth in the apartment. Finn had gone out, that wasn't unusual, but no one knew who fucking with. He hadn't told Logan, (Colin had checked) or Robert, Sean, David, Stephanie, Rosemary, no one had seen him since he'd blown out of here this morning, and after last night, Colin was officially worried. Opening the balcony door he breathed in the cool night air. He knew this had to stop. It was getting obsessive, but something about Finn just drove him up the walls. He glanced down at the traffic below, taking notice of a male exiting a cab. He'd know that drunken stumble anywhere. Colin raced back inside, switching on the TV and collapsing on the couch.

Finn barely had time to enter the apartment and place down his keys before feeling more guilty than he'd every felt before. There, sprawled on the couch on a perfectly good Friday night, was Colin, looking delectable, but that's beside the point. He was here, something was wrong, and Finn had been out drinking.

"Col, why are you here?" he questioned

"Just didn't feel like going out tonight" he responded vaguely "feeling a bit out of it"

"Okay" responded Finn, unsure, "So whatcha doing then?"

"Watching old movies" Colin was stretched across the entire couch "Attack of the 50ft woman, want to watch?"

"Yeah kay, I'll get the drinks" Finn grabbed two bottles of beer from the fridge, and sat himself on the opposite end of the couch, something Colin felt a little hurt by, unsurprisingly hurt by. Until Finn lifted his long legs, dumping them into his lap unceremoniously.

"Here" Finn said, handing him a beer

"Thanks" replied Colin, and the two snuggled into the couch.

Rory and Logan found them a few hours later. At some point Finn had started moving, he was lying across the lap, his abnormally large legs stretched across the floor and his chest resting on Colin, who had wrapped both arms around his waist protectively, holding him in place.

Rory shushed Logan immediately. They hadn't really had a chance to talk yet. They'd met up after his father had forced him to attend a business dinner and then after gone to a theatre production she was planning on reviewing because her Arts writer had come down with meningococcal, and she was still weighing up what to tell Logan after her albeit brief, heart to heart with Finn that morning. She'd promised not to tell, but this was _Logan_, the problem being that her Logan was also Finn's friend. The deciding factor, though, was the duo on the couch, she was going to need some serious help.

"What? Why are we shushing for" he questioned. Though he did glance curiously at the sleeping figures on the couch.

"Just shush, in here" she pulled him into the kitchen part of the apartment

"What are you doing Ace?" he questioned "why are we whispering?"

"Because we don't want them to wake up?" she gestured, indicating that he was supposably stupid for not drawing the obvious conclusion.

"Right, and that would be why?" Logan was now thoroughly confused, and while he normally liked the intellectual challenge Ace provided, this was a whole new Ball game.

"Well this morning, after I left… I ran into Finn, and I just felt bad, and he was in a coffee shop. So I went in, and we were talking, and I'm not really sure how much I should be telling you, but you're my boyfriend, and I want to tell you everything, but at the same time, your one of Finn's best friends, and I don't think he wants you to know yet, well I don't actually know, we didn't really talk about you that much you know, but I don't know if I should be telling you this, and if I am, am I telling you as Logan my boyfriend or Logan, Finn's friend because there's a big difference and"

"Wow, Wow, Ace, breathe. Start at the beginning, you had coffee with Finn?"

"Yes." Rory took a breath, the blush fading from her face from her earlier babble "and he told me some things I don't know if I can tell you"

"Did he talk to you about why he… you know" Logan still couldn't even really believe Finn would try to kill himself, and he was almost certain he couldn't say it"

Rory nodded "He said he wasn't trying to, and I believe him. He just said he was having a really bad night"

Logan still couldn't believe this was happening to him, to Finn, of all people, but maybe that was the problem, he told Rory, that they'd just been taking advantage of good old Finn for all these years, when he really needed their help. He ran his hand through his hair, messing it up. It had definitely developed into a nevous habit of his.

"That's not it" Rory was treading in uncertain waters right now. "I think, yes, a part of him felt like he just wasn't quite functioning, but its more than that"

"What?" questioned Logan. He loved Rory, and he respected that she wanted to maintain Finn's privacy and all but one of his best friends could of died and Logan wanted to know why, and one thing that could be said about the Huntzburger heir was that he generally got what he wanted.

Rory chose her words carefully "I think he was having a bit of an identity issue"

"an identity issue? Finn?" Logan couldn't believe it "Finn's always known who he is. That's the great thing about him, he's the Australian walking talking frat house, and what's this got to do with not waking Colin and Finn?"

"Shush!" Rory shushed him, before whispering loudly "maybe he was the frat boy back then but I think he wants something else now"

"Something he's going to get from sleeping with Colin" Logan asked, then when white. "No!" he gasped. He looked stunned.

"That was about my reaction." Rory sat down on the end of Logan's bed and he joined her.

"But he's Finn" Logan was clearly having trouble grasping this concept

"I think that might be part of the problem. That he doesn't know who Finn is, or that he does and he's worried about how everyone's going to react to the new Finn Colden"

"But seriously?" asked Logan again "Finn cant be gay, I mean, he had girlfriends, I mean for forever, he's always had girls"

"But not girlfriends?" asked Rory "I kissed Paris, does that make me a leisbian? I think the point is, Finn's having issues and we should be there for him."

Logan was clearly a few sentences behind. "You and Paris?" he asked. "That's a visual I'm carrying for a while"

She slapped him lightly on the arm. "Colin and Finn remember?"

"What do you want me to do?" He questioned.

"I don't know yet. I don't even know if he's gay"

"A week ago I would have said straight, no questions" Logan responded, thoughtfull for once "but given recent developments... I thought he might be in middle school" Logan offered "but then he started going out with all the girls.

Rory nodded she grabbed a throw from a chest in Logan's room, before throwing it over the duo on the couch

"They look cute" she announced, quietly.

"Its weird" replied Logan "not in a bad way, just in a its Finn way, he cant be gay "

And you wonder why he didn't tell you?" she asked

"I know, I know". Its just I keep picturing Finn's redheads and thinking what a waste" Rory smacked on the back of head and he laughed grabbing her and tickling. She laughed before stuffing her hand in her mouth to muffle the sound, pulling him into his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Apologies for this chapter is rather short, but I thought you get to see a few sides of the core four, and I thought adding anything else would undermine the point of the chapter

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: There's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees, and he's been running for so long, but right now, he's just broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN Rory, Logan, Steph, Rosemary and OC's as friends

Previously:

Rory and Logan found them a few hours later. At some point Finn had started moving, he was lying across the lap, his abnormally large legs stretched across the floor and his chest resting on Colin, who had wrapped both arms around his waist protectively, holding him in place.

Rory chose her words carefully "I think he was having a bit of an identity issue"

"an identity issue? Finn?" Logan couldn't believe it "Finn's always known who he is. That's the great thing about him, he's the Australian walking talking frat house, and what's this got to do with not waking Colin and Finn?"

"Shush!" Rory shushed him, before whispering loudly "maybe he was the frat boy back then but I think he wants something else now"

"Something he's going to get from sleeping with Colin" Logan asked, then when white. "No!" he gasped. He looked stunned.

"They look cute" she announced, quietly.

"Its weird" replied Logan "not in a bad way, just in a its Finn way, he cant be gay "

And you wonder why he didn't tell you?" she asked

"I know, I know". Its just I keep picturing Finn's redheads and thinking what a waste" Rory smacked him again that week

Logan grabbed her tickling her hard and she laughed before stuffing her hand in her mouth to muffle the sound, pulling him into his bedroom.

**Chapter 6**

Finn felt his pillow moving underneath him, and he rolled over, ending up horizontal to his pillow. "Colin" he started, breathing his name.

Colin stared up, his eyes meeting Finn's. "Hey" Colin responded. Neither of them moved, centimetres away from each other.

"Morning Col" Finn and Colin seemed to hang in limbo, and then Finn became aware of his entire body weight, pressing down on the smaller man and he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Coffee?" Finn asked, yawning loudly.

"Mmm kay" Colin responded, holding up the throw to Finn questioning.

"Rory?" the Australian suggested "I hardly doubt it was Logan"

"It doesn't seem like him" shorter man responded, chuckling a little with laughter.

Rory emerged from Logan's room yawning loudly, wrapped in a robe. "You two are up very early" she was surprised, and the two men glanced at the clock, 6:49 it read.

"Shit" said Finn, "I haven't been up this early in bloody forever"

"Well you looked very cosy last night" Rory stole Finn's coffee, smiling into the mug. Both Finn and Colin looked away, both blushing a little, and Rory grinned. So maybe there was something there.

Finn, having had his coffee stolen, departed for the shower, where his thoughts periodically drifted, of course, to Colin.

"So Colin" Rory began,

"Rory" he replied nervously, she was setting him on edge.

"So you and Finn seem very close" she ventured, testing the waters.

Colin looked at her sharply, "He's my best friend"

"Is that all?" Rory asked

"What exactly are you asking?" Colin was angry, well scared, but to Rory it seemed like he was angry.

"Nothing, Colin, if you say there's nothing..." Rory was pushing, hoping Colin would admit. But not Colin, he felt like Rory was accusing him of taking advantage of Finn, how she knew about his sexuality Colin had no idea. He stormed into his room, slamming the door, and Rory looked on in shock.

Colin paced nervously in his room, how dare she, he would never take advantage of Finn, and then he thought of this morning, Finn looking like he was a deer caught in the headlights. "I wouldn't" he told himself, but maybe... Colin slammed his fist into his wall, grimacing at the pain. "What the hell was I thinking?" he asked himself angrily.

Finn languidly stretched, after exiting the shower, and throwing on some loose cotton pants, "Morning All, and isn't it a fine morning at that"

Logan, who had joined Rory in the kitchen asked astonished "Are you drunk"

"Surprisingly no" Finn responded "which could possibly be a contributing factor as to why my eyeballs don't feel like they're being seared to the back of my head by the sun. Does it seem less bright that usual?"

"I cant believe your not drunk" Rory stated,

Finn responded with a smirk and a wink "Give it time love"

and Colin who had emerged from his own room following hearing Finn's voice smiled.

"A drink?" he asked "Did I here someone offer me a drink?" Colin questioned, theoretically

"Its not even 7am!" Rory exclaimed "Your as bad as Finn"

"Ah, but if its seven, it means there's an entire day to go before night, and time flies when your having fun" Colin replied

"Or drunk" replied Finn jestingly

"Or drunk" Colin agreed, clasping his arm playfully around Finn's bare shoulder

"Do I know you?" He asked Colin

"We've met" Colin responded.

"Well give it time, I'm sure I'll remember your name" Colin and Logan laughed, even Rory giggled a little, and the apartment, at least to Finn and Colin, felt full and normal again.

Though Colin did keep shooting Rory a few weird looks, wondering whether she'd told Finn or Logan anything, and the looks Finn gave Rory were unsurprisingly similar, as well as there own ongoing glances at the other, each unaware of the other's. Logan, now having been awoken to the connection between his two best friends, kept glancing between them., and to his amazement, saw the ongoing glances and casual, yet constant awareness of his friends connection, constant glances, smiles, and he wondered if even they realised how closely connected they appeared, when you really looked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, this is a bit longer. Hopefully to make up for the last one.**

**I only got one review L. So thank you Curley-Q, **

**I agree, it would be great if they were just honest with each other. Unfortunately then, we'd have no story, and Finn and Colin (in my twisted mind), would have been sleeping together since middle-school… instead we have angst (Colin's in this chapter. Finn is actually pretty happy, though Its not really coming from his perspective)**

**Hope you like**

**Love Liza**

**Chapter 7**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: There's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees, and he's been running for so long, but right now, he's just broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN Rory, Logan, Steph, Rosemary and OC's as friends

Previously:

Finn felt his pillow moving underneath him, and he rolled over, ending up horizontal to his pillow. "Colin" he started, breathing his name.

Colin stared up, his eyes meeting Finn's. "Hey" Colin responded. Neither of them moved, centimetres away from each other.

"Well you looked very cosy last night" Rory stole Finn's coffee, smiling into the mug. Both Finn and Colin looked away, both blushing a little, and Rory grinned. So maybe there was something there.

Though Colin did keep shooting Rory a few weird looks, and Logan, now having been awoken to the connection between his two best friends, kept glancing between them., and to his amazement, saw the ongoing glances and casual, yet constant awareness of his friends connection, constant glances, smiles, and he wondered if even they realised how closely connected they appeared, when you really looked.

**Chapter 7**

Colin paused as he passed Finn's room on the way to his own, he could here ringing from inside, and, after pausing for a moment, and looking around, noticing the lack of Finn, he pushed open Finn's door and took notice of his phone lying on top of Finn's rather massive bookshelf, which, rather than being filled with books was crammed with a collection of cds, some clearly bootlegged or burnt. Pausing once more, Colin hesitated before deciding to pick up the phone. Finn had a nasty habit of not deleting his messages, and would probably want to know who called later anyway.

"Finn's phone" he answered,

"Who's this?" asked a feminine voice, and Colin grinned, of course it was a girl, despite his ongoing feelings for Finn, he did find it amusing how the most mindless drones flocked to him, and how he drew them in, and trust me, he wasn't emphasising.

"His roommate Colin, he left his phone at home, do you want to leave a message"

"No, its cool, I'm meeting up with him later, but if you do see him, remind him he promised to help set up at the Guard tonight"

"The what?" Colin asked, maybe this wasn't some random fuck.

"The Life Guard" she responded, "if you see him, could you remind him to be there by ten, everyone's going"

"OK" replied Colin, he'd never even heard of the Life Guard, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was a little jealous. Who was everyone? Why wasn't he part of everyone?

Colin was sitting at on the couch when Rory and Logan entered the penthouse. Colin had always thought that Finn had been out dating or something. He could deal with dating and random fucks, but the idea that Finn had gone out, with friends... He was Finn's best friend!

He looked up when he heard a key in their apartment doors lock, and Rory and Logan, upon entering, caught a glance of his disappointed face.

"Not out with Finn tonight?" asked Logan

"Nope" responded Colin, taking a swig of the bottle of beer in his hand. "He's gone to the Life Guard, whatever that is. To meet a girl, and help set up, I'm not sure what's being set up, but its something."

Rory and Logan glanced at each other, Logan again noticing all the signs between his friends he'd obviously missed before. He wasn't really sure what to do.

"I've heard of the Life Guard" ventured Rory, and Colin looked up

"What?" he asked.

"The Life Guard. Joni and Bill and Louie, from the paper, they go occasionally, its a pub I think, or a bar... off campus"

"Lets go" said Colin.

"To the Life Guard?" asked Logan.

"Yes" Responded Colin "Finn'll be there, so its not like we wont know anyone"

"Ok" conceded Logan, he and Rory sharing a look, and a few minutes later, she had gotten the details of the club from Joni as well as a warning that it wasn't really her scene, and, if she did choose to go, it probably wasn't a good idea to turn up in her boyfriends sports car.

"So its off campus on the other side, on the other side of the road past the contemporary music faculty"

"Yale has a contemporary music faculty?" Logan questioned, surprised, and they, after deliberation, and Rory's insistence, caught a taxi to the other side of campus.

The three of them stood on the sidewalk, staring at the club in front of them, the neon sign glowing and an assortment of people entering, through a entrance. It looked like an industrial warehouse.

"So this is what an acid trip feels like" commented Logan. "Why are we here again?" he asked.

"Because Finn's here" responded Rory

"And why is Finn here?" he questioned

"If we knew that we wouldn't be here" Colin responded dryly

Colin felt his stomach clench, causing physical pain, when he entered the _Life Guard,_ after having the bouncer outside collect $10 of each of them. He would have never thought it would be a place like this that would symbolise the increasing whole between him and Finn. Some leggy redhead in a mini-skirt maybe, quite possibly Rosemary, the thought, but he would have never suspected a place like this.

The Life Guard was actually a warehouse, with a scaffolding styled second layer, and cement walls with a bar stretching along one side of the warehouse, and booths and chairs and tables lining around the edges. At the moment, the lighting was a dull neon, and their was some loud rock music in the background, but no one was dancing or anything, just milling on what could presumably later become the dance floor, there weren't that many people yet, and the place was pretty small, big enough to fit a few hundred, but clearly not a mass, major location.

Rory, Logan and Colin stood off to one side of the entrance for a few minutes, attempting to absorb the atmosphere of this place, they'd all been clubbing before but this wasn't the upscale, smarmy nightclubs of New York, this wasn't even the pretend badass faux underground scene that they gone to during their rebellious youth. This looked like someone had just wanted to start a nightclub, and had found a warehouse to hold it in, because there was nothing else around.

Directly in front of them was what would presumably be a stage, to one side was a DJ set up, and on the stage people could be made out, moving equipment, including, he noted, a set of drums.

Logan and Rory were glancing around at everything, but Colin, he was looking for Finn, and when he did his breath caught in his throat. He looked like sex, utterly and completely, his hair was shaggy, sticking up all over the place, and he was half turned away from the gathering audience. Wiping his hands on his skin tight black jeans, and oh god they were tight, noted Colin. He was wearing a tight t-shirt, Colin noted, it was dark, black or navy, or maybe dark green, he couldn't tell in the light, and it left a thin strip of skin between the bottom of the shirt and the black leather belt at the top of his jeans when he moved. He was wearing some chucky converse shoes as well, not that Colin noticed those. He was substantially skinner than he had been a few months ago, before Europe, Colin noted. Finn had gone from muscle and raw strength, to sinewy. His skin stretched over lean muscles and bones, slender, not yet unhealthy but far more lanky than he'd been before. Not that Colin was complaining, Finn still looked hot. To be fair, Colin had always found Finn attractive, but that was besides the point.

Finn was moved a large amp across the stage, his skin reflecting in the dark light, and then turned towards a blonde girl setting up the microphone, before moving across the stage to pick up more equipment. Colin took note of how comfortable Finn seemed, even from a distance he could see he was joking with her, and her body language screamed comfort.

"Finn's here" Colin turned to Rory and Logan  
"Where?" Rory asked, glancing around at the crowding dance floor, Colin pointed at the stage, and her and Logan's eyes followed his gesture, sure enough, there was Finn, relaxed and casual in this somewhat unusual, for them, environment.

Rory's gaze was disrupted by a loud "Rory! What are you doing here?" She turned surprised, embraced in her best friend's thin Korean arms

"Lane?" she questioned "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with the band" she responded, and then laughed, "isn't that cool? that I can say I'm here with the band"

"Very" agreed Rory "but why are you _here?"_

"Oh, well Sophie told us this place was a really good place for live music, the do open mike nights, tonight actually, and we thought maybe we would come by, maybe play next time, depending on how it is. Why are you here? I mean, its not really your sort of place?"

"A friend comes here" Rory responded vaguely, still not entirely sure why they were there.

"Come sit with us, the band" Lane offered and Rory accepted dragging Logan and by association Colin over to one of the booths in which Zack, Gil and Brian were sprawled. Even when they squished over, it was still a tight fit, with Rory ending up on Logan's lap, and Lane on Zacks.

"So what is this place?" Rory asked Lane, and she replied

"You've never been here before?" when she realised they hadn't Lane succinctly described the night, or at least what she thought it would be, from what she'd heard. "Apparently, they have new bands play, and then, if you're good, they invite you back"

"To avoid the luck sulkiness of open mike night" Zack cut in

"Yeah" agreed Lane "So, its a combination of potentially good new stuff, and reliably good old stuff"

"That still doesn't tell us why Finn's here" Logan mentioned, and Rory nodded. Lane questioned the identity of Finn, though they had met before at her birthday party, and Rory gave a brief, heavily edited version of recent events.

Then suddenly the stage was illuminated, and the group noticed they had finished setting it up. It was set up for a band, Rory recognised that much from Lane's gigs. Then a blonde appeared on stage, introducing themself as Alex and kicking off the night. "Welcome back to the Life Guard Everyone!" The crowd had definitely grown by this point, and they did seem rather enthused

Alex spoke again "So to kick of the night we've got some new acts, then later well be seeing some favourites, including some favourites from last week who have returned, and after that we'll have music till late, Newbies I hope you enjoy tonight, and to our regulars, I hope, if you see Angie Britchard or Finn Colden, try and convince them to get their arses up here, because, despite their continued claims, its not open mike night without them. So without further ado, I present to you our opening act for the night, _Manilla"_

The table occupants heads had spun around to the stage at Finn's name, but he was no where to be seen "Where'd he go?" Questioned Colin out loud, though no one responded, and then _Manilla_ played, and the voices were all drowned out. They weren't half bad, Rory noted, and Lane agreed, for an open mike night they were astoundingly good

"Apparently, most of the bands are students" Lane half yelled, and Rory nodded, though she could barely hear what she said. Maybe that was how Finn had gotten involved, but Rory didn't even know that he played an instrument.

The rest of the artists weren't bad either, there were a few really good ones, and two absolutely awful ones, and one solo singer who sounded like a drunk, strangled cat and who, Colin was convinced, was added to the program for a combination of laughter and torture. Then when the most recent act ended their fast paced song about consumerism and the way high speed cars symbolised our harsh, high speed life (which even Logan admitted effected him a little) instead of the blonde, Alex, Finn stood on the stage, cradling the microphone, completely at ease, and Colin had almost forgotten how that looked. He grinned down at the audience

"Hello Loves" he greeted, and they cheered, "Now through no agreement of our own, Ange and I will apparently be playing tonight," he had to wait, while the cheering stopped, and Colin, Logan and Rory looked confused

"What does he play?" Rory leant across the table to ask Colin

"I think he use to play the guitar, in like high school" replied Colin

"You know Finn and Ange?" asked Brian, "That's so cool" he clearly hadn't been listening to the conversation earlier.

"apparently, from the Bartender" interceded Gil "Finn and Angie are like, regulars, they apparently always try out new stuff here and that heaps of contemp music students from the local college come here?"

"Yale?" asked Rory,

"Yeah, that was it" agreed Gil.

Ange, with her shaggy blonde hair, knee high boots, a denim skirt and a black strappy halter neck, handed Finn a guitar.

"So this is a new one, and we wanna know what you think" her voice was soft, "it was written today, and some of the lyrics and notes and stuff are still a little off, but let us know, and hope you enjoy.

The club band began, and Finn and Ange played the lead sections, Finn singing softly, the club was silent, absorbing. Colin watched Finn in awe, he was completely lost in the music, crooning into the microphone.

For once I want to be the car crash  
Not always just the traffic jam   
Hit me hard enough to wake me  
And lead me wild to your dark roads

Headlights... before me  
So beautiful, so clear   
Reach out... and take it  
Cos I'm so tired of all this fear 

My tongue is lost, oh, I can't tell you  
Please just see it in my eyes  
I pull up thorns from our ripped bodies  
And let the blood fall in my mouth

Headlights... before me  
So beautiful, so clear  
Reach out... and take it  
Cos I'm so tired of all this fear

Headlights... before me  
So beautiful, so clear  
Reach out... and take it  
Cos I'm so tired of all this fear

"They're good" commented Lane, "so are you all close? Because you could definitely introduce us..."

Colin shoved his way out of the booth, and fought his way over to the bar, all the way sending angry glares at Finn, who had, by now, finished the song."

"So by now the DJ will be here, this slot has been filled and we are free from the lovely blackmail Alex used to force us to play tonight" Finn told the laughing crowd. "So drink, be merry, and tomorrow I hope your in just as much pain as I will be"

By this point, the sound system had started up and the club filled with loud music, Finn and Angie, as well as the club's drummer and other assorted personnel left the stage, ending up at the opposite end of the bar to Colin, buying several large alcoholic beverages which Finn, Angie, and Nikki, a friend of Angie's drank in quick succession.

Alex lent across the bar, kissing Angie softly. "Hey babe" she said, "you sounded hot tonight" and Logan, Rory and assorted others including Colin who had been watching with interest were suitably shocked.

"Well that puts a new spin on things" commented Logan.

"Sure does" agreed Rory

"Why? what?" asked Lane, she barely knew the basics about Rory's friends.

"Colin likes Finn, and Finn likes Colin, but neither know it, about the other, and they're both the biggest manwhores I have ever met" Rory told Lane, in a rush.

"This is new" Logan had kept watching Finn, who had been greeted with a kiss on the cheek no less, but a brunette man. Colin had to, clearly seen the greeting, and had stormed out, to which, of course, Finn was oblivious.

Half an hour later, and Logan and Rory were still watching Finn intrigued. It was like deja-vu, but not. He sat, at the bar, laughing, happy, in such a way that made his faux happy behaviour of the last few weeks seem like a twisted mask. Even from a distance, they, and Hep Alien, who had joined in the watching process, could tell he was happy"

"So is the guy gay?" questioned Zack bluntly, and Rory and Logan exchanged glances.

"Technically, none of you are supposed to know, we're not even meant to know he's here" Rory admitted, abashed.

"I'd say he's gay" put in Gil, who had noticed that the brunette male from before, who had been gradually moving further and further into Finn's lap, while Finn managed to maintain conversation with a wide variety of people, now had his tongue down his throat"

"I didn't need to see that" Logan was shocked. I mean, knowing your friend might be gay and seeing him with some guys tongue half-way down his throat was another.

"Someone should check on Colin" Rory said, and Logan agreed, his eyes darted to the entrance Colin had stormed out of, not so long ago. They left Lane and the band in the club, with their drinks and Logan spared one final glance at Finn, who has happily engaged with his sea of friends, and like Colin he wondered whether he knew his friend at all.


	8. The one when it finally happens

The one were they finally get together - albeit then everything goes to hell, but briefly...

Thanks to

Naberrie Skyler, curley-Q, cherrycokeaddict

And, by the way, this will be eleven chapters long including an epilogue, in case anyone is wondering

**Chapter 8**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: Our Favourite Limo Boys: Colin and Finn, because there's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees and he's been running for so long but right now, he's broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN background ROGAN, with OC not marysue as friends and Finn playing guitar

**Previously:**

"Colin likes Finn, and Finn likes Colin, but neither know it, about the other, and they're both the biggest manwhores I have ever met" Rory told Lane,

"Someone should check on Colin" Rory said, and Logan agreed, his eyes darted to the entrance Colin had stormed out of, not so long ago. They left Lane and the band in the club, with their drinks and Logan spared one final glance at Finn, who has happily engaged with his sea of friends, and he, like Colin he wondered whether he knew his friend at all.

**Chapter 8**

Finn let himself into the apartment at 8am the next morning, smiling to himself. He'd had a ball last night, despite not being overly enthusiastic about it. He'd drunk a bit, fooled around with his friends and _Mark_... Yes Mark, who, was, is all uses of the word, quite satisfactory, and similar enough to Colin that he could, for a while, pretend he was with him. The closest thing, in his mind, he'd probably ever get. So that morning, letting himself in, he was quite pleased with himself. He was not, however, ready for the confrontation that would make yesterday's, by comparison, a pleasant, relaxing experience.

Colin was sitting at their kitchen table, while Rory and Logan were on the couch, and upon entering, they exchanged a glance, first between themselves, and then with Colin, before excusing themselves to go and get some "coffee". Logan wouldn't look him in the eye and Rory gave him this really pitying look. Finn wondered if she'd told them. He didn't think she would have, but by Logan's avoidance techniques and the fact that Colin was yet to look at him, Finn was definitely ready to include it as a possibility.

Colin got up shakily, and poured himself something from the liquor cabinet.

"What's up with you?" Finn questioned. He was the more alcoholic of the two lately.

Colin turned to Finn. "What's up with me?" he asked incredulously "What's up with me?! How about what's up with you Finn! Did you have fun last night?"

"Last night?" Finn questioned. As far as he knew Colin had no idea where he had been last night"

"Yeah, last night. Did you fuck him? Were you even going to tell me?"

Finn went white as a sheet, to the point he even looked sickly "what?" he questioned again

"The guy! In the bar. Did you sleep with him?"

"How did..." Finn, who had never lacked for something to say was suddenly at a loss for words.

Colin, in anger through his glass of liqueur at the wall. It shattered, and when he turned back to Finn, he was halted by what he saw in his best friends eyes. It was fear. Finn was scared of him.

"Hey" he stepped towards the Australian, he meant it a comforting gesture, trying to reassure Finn, who stepped back, maintaining the space between them, this was a side of Colin, an angry side, that didn't come out much.

"Why?" Colin asked, meaning why Finn hadn't told him he'd been sleeping with men. But Finn thought he was questioning why he had slept with that guy, as in that particular guy, and suddenly felt as though he couldn't hold it in anymore. So fully aware of the consequences he believed were about to occur, he responded. Truthfully. And then tensed for the blow he was sure Colin would launch his way.

"Because he looked like you" Finn responded, and waited for the punch that never came.

"Because he looked like me?" questioned Colin disbelieving. He could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"Col" Finn began, then stepped back, creating more space between them, his back hitting the wall. "I know you don't want to here this, but I'm... I'm in love with you".

There was a long pause and then Colin moved forward, closing the gap between them, reached towards the Australian, he kissed him softly once, then harshly, all lips and tongue, pulling Finn towards him and then turning time and stumbling backwards, eventually reaching Finn's room. The shoved open the door, barely noticing. Caught up in each other, hands removing clothing. Shoving off shirts, pulling down zippers. It was hard and rough and all encompassing, different than they had both imagined it, but better as well.

Colin moaned against Finn's lips, his hand grasping skin, skin, wherever he could get it. Colin stumbled backwards, his legs hitting the foot of the bed, he fell backwards pulling Finn down top of him.

Colin had, unlike Finn, never experimented with guys. There had been one guy, just after high school, but he'd found, unless it was Finn, it may as well been some random blonde his family approved of. Not that you could tell he was inexperienced though, they were both running so much on instinct.

Amidst the groans and gasps of teeth and tongue, Colin managed to get out "Do you have any..."

"Lube? Yeah" Finn reached grasping under into the nightstand he pulled out a condom and lube, before stripping his own boxers and, with Colin's back on the bed, sliding his down the other man's legs before unrolling the condom on to Colin, and, with a few strong steady strokes, applying lube.

Colin groaned again, "Oh god. Finn" and then flipped him over, so he was on top, opening him, and then it was just a mass of sweaty limbs and moans.

Finn was quiet, his head resting on Colin's chest. They hadn't said anything, not since... well not since that had happened. That being the amazing, mind-blowing sex.

Finn couldn't believe this was happening. Was Colin genuinely interested. The event that had just occurred, and Oh Yes, it was an event, indicated so, though past occurrences would possibly indicate otherwise.

Colin however, was lost in thought as to the events in this very room the last night previous. In which Finn had been _so _sick. So upset by something. He couldn't stop thinking about the packets of pills. Finn looking so desperate, even in sleep, and how awful a friend he must have been to have missed it.

"Finn?" he ventured, Finn didn't respond, waiting for him to continue "I just, I want you to know, that no matter what, your my best friend and I'd do anything for you. I don't want to see you destroying yourself".

Oh god, thought Finn. That's what this is. The, my friends a complete wreck and in love with me so I'll fuck him to make him feel better.

He hauled himself out of bed, grabbing clothes, shoving himself in clothes, his long legs into jeans, searching for shoes he shoved his feet into them, not doing up the laces, he hazardously searched, he had a shirt somewhere. Where is it? Where is it? he questioned anxiously. It was draped over the foot of the bed.

"Finn?" questioned Colin "Talk to me, at least tell me what's going through your head?"

"What's going through _my _head?" Finn was the angry one now, and it was truly incredible how he could go from upset to furious in under five seconds

"what the hell were you attempting to accomplish with a _pity_ fuck. For fucks sake Colin. I'm in love with you! You cant just sleep with me and hope it goes away. What were you thinking. Poor Finn, he's so fucked up, maybe this'll make him feel better."

Finn knew he was probably being irrational. In fact later, he would look back and wonder what the hell he had been thinking, but just then. Right then... all he could think about doing was raising those defensive shields he'd had his entire life, and holding them firmly in place.

Before Colin could even formulate a response, and to his defence the only thing running through his head at that moment was "stop being such a defensive asshole and get back into bed because I love you as well"

Finn was gone with nothing besides the wallet in his pocket, his keys and his mobile, which was practically out of batteries. He bolted from the apartment, eventually settling in the cafe where he'd had such an enlightening conversation with reporter girl previously. And Colin could only stare at the door he had bolted out of.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit" Finn swore angrily, his tirade interrupted by his cell phone.

"What" he answered angrily

"Finn?" his face softened at the sound of her voice

"Finn, You have to come home" he voice was shakey, like she had been crying

"Nicole slow down, tell me what's wrong" His elder sister was not normally the emotional type, and for her to be this upset it must be really bad

"Dad hasn't left his study, and Mum's not here, and I cant do this Finn. I cant. I need you here!"

"Ok, Ok, Calm down, I'm coming, I'll get on the next flight. Where's the jet at the moment?"

"Ummm," she was put off by this practical question. She sobbed a few times before responding further "New York, I think"

"OK, I'll drive up, fly straight home. Now Nici, tell me, what's wrong"

"There's something wrong with Mum"


	9. Chapter 9

**OK guys, counting down until the end. But I realised, poor Finn, he's such a barrel of issues. Maybe I could write a sequel about him and them, the issues I mean. But I don't really have an idea great story idea. So let me know if you think of anything.**

**And as for this chapter, It's just jam packed full of issues, for everyone and anyone. **

**Chapter 9**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: Our Favourite Limo Boys: Colin and Finn, because there's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees and he's been running for so long but right now, he's broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN background ROGAN, with OC not marysue as friends and Finn playing guitar 

**Previously:**

There was a long pause and then Colin moved forward, closing the gap between them, reached towards the Australian, he kissed him softly once, then harshly, and they stumbled backwards, eventually reaching Finn's room, they shoved open the door, rotating, hands removing clothing. Shoving off shirts, pulling down zippers. It was hard and rough and all encompassing, different than they had both imagined it, but better as well.

"What's going through _my _head?" Finn was the angry one now, and it was truly incredible how he could go from upset to furious in under five seconds "what the hell were you attempting to accomplish with a _pity_ fuck. For fucks sake Colin. I'm in love with you! You cant just sleep with me and hope it goes away"

"Finn, You have to come home" he voice was shaky, like she had been crying

"Nicole slow down, tell me what's wrong" His elder sister was not normally the emotional type, and for her to be this upset it must be really bad

"There's something wrong with Mum"

**Chapter 9**

Angie knocked on the door to Finn's apartment. She'd never been their before, and that wasn't to say she hadn't been curious. I mean, Finn was a guy with a serious history, and the guys she lived with. She was guessing they made up most of it, plus, you know the girl in her wanted to know how three billionaire playboys lived. Come on, she was human, and Finn was a billionaire, who wouldn't be curious.

Colin answered, sans shirt. "What the hell do you want?" he asked. He had called Finn a total of 19 times, and each time he'd gotten voicemail. So Colin had left messages, telling him to call him, begging him. He was practically on the verge of telling Finn he loved him on voicemail in desperation, but then the mechanical voice had told him his voicemail was full, so he was stuck in Limbo. Finn's _friend_, was possibly the last person he wanted to she. Unless she could tell him were Finn was, Colin realised, he asked her again. "Well?"

Her response, however, was less than desirable.

"I came to get Finn's stuff" she responded.

"What!? WHY?" No, Colin felt breathless, he couldn't loose Finn. Not now, not when something could finally be happening between them.

"He didn't get on to you?" She questioned "he said your phone was engaged but he'd keep trying"

"I was calling him!" he responded angrily, "damn"

She responded with "his battery died"

"Oh" Colin felt some of his anger dissolve. Some, of it "So why are you here?"

"He needs some of his stuff sent to him. He jumped on a plane to Australia with no stuff, and asked me to pick up some stuff and send it over"

"He's in Australia?" Colin knew that Finn would probably run, maybe stay somewhere else for a while, but to run to Australia? That was extreme, even for the apparently flighty Finn.

Angie continued "his mother's sick, he didn't say much, but she collapsed, I think, and now she's having surgery. His sister called. That's all I know"

"Oh, his mother!" As horrible as it was, Colin was glad Finn's mother was sick, it meant Finn hadn't run all the way back to Australia just to get away from her.

"So can I come in? get his stuff?"  
"Oh yeah sure" Colin let her in to the apartment which she surmised with a glance.

"It looks like three frat boys live here" he smiled, and she followed him to Finn's bedroom, with the unmade, clearly sexed-up bed. Angie knew, as a principle, Finn rarely brought anyone home

"You slept with him didn't you?" She questioned Colin, all the while pulling out a bag from the top of his cupboard and opening his top drawer.

"What? I, ah? Should you be doing that? I mean, going through his underwear?" he desperately diverted the subject

"I'm a lesbian. I have a girlfriend. Would you prefer to do it?"

At Colin's blush and diverted look she added "You did didn't you? He always said this place was your place, no one else, so... (she gestured to the bed). Do you like him? I mean, I know you slept with him, but do you like him?"

Colin responded with a wry grin and a response of "I've been in love with him since I was in high school"

She grabbed a handful of t-shirts. "Ever think of telling him that?"

"He bolted before I got the chance"

She looked at him, and Colin got the distinct impression that he was under inspection. "He's an easy man to love, Finn is"

"Yeah" he responded, handing her several dress shirts from his wardrobe. "He is"

(Several Days Later, and in Australia)

Finn lay, unsleeping, in his bed at his parent's mansion on the north side of Sydney. If he got up, and walked to the balcony, and looked out far enough he could have seen the water. But he didn't, he stayed in bed, looking up at the roof of his room he had barely slept in since he was a young teenager. It had been an interesting few days to say the least.

Finn loved his family. He really did. Nicole was everything he could have hoped for in a big sister. She was petite, with big brown emotive eyes and dark long, tousled brown hair. Like a not so anorexic brunette Nicole Richie. His mother, Kathryn, was a society wife, but did love him dearly. She and his father had married for love, helped along by the fact that they were both upstanding members of the same country club. Happy with each other, and fulfilling society and their parents expectations, you could hardly call them the Romeo and Juliet of the twenty-first century, but they loved each other, and their children, even if most of the time they didn't get them. They were happy with each other, and, as far as he knew, his father had never felt the need to screw his secretary as so many of his friends' fathers had.

His father, what could Finn say about his father. He idolised his father, but had long since given up trying to impress him. That was Nicole's job. She was Daddy's little girl and he was Mummy's boy. Not that his father didn't love him, he did, its just Nicole was everything his father could have hoped for and Finn seemed to pale in comparison. His father, had, when Nicole had been born and Finn's grandfather had commented that it was a pity it wasn't a boy, had angrily told him that Nicole would be afforded every opportunity that a son would have, and she had been. The top schools, the top universities, and now been groomed to take over the vast network that was Colden enterprises.

Which left Finn, as the second son, with something of a vacuum in his life. Half the people he met had told him to be prepared to take over the company when Nicole bailed, and the other half told him how wonderful it was he would get to choose his own path. So Finn had, accompanied by Colin and Logan, rebelled against the fact that he had been given no responsibilities, rather than the other two who had rebelled against the overwhelming pressure of them.

Now though, well he guessed that would change. He'd have to swap some of his subjects around, change his major he noted. He wondered if he would be able to keep his contemp music class.

If Colin had been in the Life Guard that night, or at least known what had happened between him and Mark then he probably knew he played as well. Not that he had hidden it, it had just never come up. Finn wondered what Colin thought of his music.

Colin... Finn didn't know what to do. He had been delaying his response for as long as possible. He'd checked his voicemail, but hadn't called back. He'd sent a text. He knew it was a cop-out

Hey Col

Am Ok. In AUST for family stuff. Dont no wat to say.

Hope I didn't screw everything up

C U Wen i get back

- Finn

He just, he couldn't deal with it right now. His mother was sick, though (thank god) it was treatable and not terminal. She'd had emergency surgery. Somehow, (he really didn't get half the things they had said, he'd stopped listening once they said she'd be ok), when she'd slipped and fallen out sailing the week before she'd gotten a blood clot in her leg which had then entered in her bloodstream, before moving up to her brain where it had caused swelling. They'd relieved the pressure on the brain and she had to rest, relax and take the medication given to her. That was it. Rest, Relax and take your medication. She had been released from North Shore Hospital that morning, and was currently (more than likely) asleep in her and Finn's father (Mathew)'s room, in a separate wing of the house.

It felt like his whole world had been turned upside down. Straight after they had found out the success of his mother's surgery Nicole had walked into their father's office, told him that this had shown her that life is short, that she would be slowing down, getting married and having kids and she couldn't run Colden Enterprises. Just like that she'd walked in and told him she wasn't meant to be running the family business, and then she'd told him to go see his wife who would be waking up shortly. Their father had complied.

The following night, Finn had been awake due to jet lag and had, while picking at cocoa-puffs almost fallen off the table he had sitting on when his father walked into the kitchen behind him.

"Dad?" he had questioned "You know its like one in the morning, there're no servants to cook you anything." It was a long running joke made by Finn, Nicole and Kathryn that his father should not be let near anything domestically related. He was a danger, to both himself and the object involved.

"I think I can cope with putting cereal in a bowl _Finnegan"_

"Hey Hey," Finn raised his hands, one grasping a dessert spoon, in mock surrender "No need to bring out the full names"

His Dad paused, glancing around the shiny stainless steel kitchen. "So where's the cereal?" Finn reached over and pulled out a box of fruit loops, handing it to his father

"I finished the cocoa puffs. Sorry"

"Are you going to eat that or just pick at it?" he father pointed out, and Finn ruefully made a show of taking a large spoonful. Nici had already reamed him out about his substantially smaller frame, which he could deal with, and then his sick mother had told him he was worrying her, so he'd promised to eat more, he didn't need his father commenting on it either.

They ate in quiet silence for a while, and then his father asked him "I never pushed you to do anything you didn't want to did I?"

"Why?" asked Finn, knowing this conversation wasn't really about him, but rather his sister, in his mind, these conversations were never about him.

"Your sister, she's decided she's going to roll back her work the company. Which is fine, her choice, we'll support her in anything she wants to do, but I just want to know we haven't spent her entire life forcing her into doing something she hated"

"No Dad" Finn responded "She never hated it. She just doesn't see herself running the company in ten years time anymore"

His father nodded and they were silent for a while before his father spoke again

"And what about you Finn? Your mother and I, we never wanted to force you down a career path, but its getting to the point where you're going to have to settle down. Don't suppose you want to take over Colden Enterprises now? Do you son?"

"What? So now Nici's bailed, suddenly I'm good enough?" Finn bit his tongue, looking away. He hadn't meant to sound so bitter, he'd accepted a long time ago he wasn't the son most society family's hoped for.

"Finn" his father ventured "Did you want to, I mean you never showed any interest before,"

"You never offered" he retorted "You had Nici"

"There has always been as place for you." Mathew was shocked by his son's admission "You're mother and I, we just never wanted to force you into a life you didn't want"

"And you had Nicole" Finn added "I'm the spare. I get it."

"With or without Nicole" Mathew said firmly "I would love for you to work at Colden Enterprises. I just never thought you were interested"

"Well I was". Finn took a bite of his cereal, wishing he didn't feel like a petulant child, bitching about not getting enough attention from his parents.

"First thing, Monday morning. I'll have you appointed vice-president" Mathew declared

"Maybe not that interested. I think perhaps I should finish Yale first. Start off slow" Finn grinned

"Probably" agreed his father, "But dream big"

"Of course" declared Finn

"So how are things at Yale?" questioned Mathew of his son

"Dad?" Finn asked

"Yes Finn"

"Before you go all, inherit all my land on me. There's something you should know"

"Sure" his father set down his spoon. He was all ears

"I'm gay Dad!"

His father paused, for quite a while, and Finn thought it wasn't going to be good, but his response took Finn completely by surprise "Well I guess its a good thing Nicole's going to settle down. I'll get my grandchildren that way?"

Finn was confused "What. Dad! I'm serious."

"I know" his Dad responded, "And maybe its just a phase, a college thing, maybe its not. But I love you. You're my son and whatever makes you happy right?"

"So your ok. With me sleeping with guys?"

"Are you being safe?"

"What dad. Gross!" Finn was shocked by the direction this conversation had taken

"I just thought I should remind you..."

"Ok God, reminded" Finn couldn't believe this was how this conversation had gone.

"I'm presuming you've told Nicole. And your mother?"

"Haven't told mum yet" he admitted

"Want me to?" his Dad offered, and Finn wholeheartedly agreed. He was fairly certain his mother had lots of dreams of little mini-Finns running around and playing in the surf.

So here he was, several days later. In a perpetual state of bliss, and not quite willing to pick up the phone and deal with the chaos his life in the states had taken. He'd have to soon, he was heading back their tomorrow evening, catching equivalent of a red eye. Tomorrow, during the day they were going out on their boat, and yes, Mum, Dad and Nicole had all made comments about had he was to be nowhere near the steering wheel of their multimillion dollar cruiser. His mum had reacted fairly well, he thought, considering she was recovering from surgery at the time. Finn had considered putting off telling her, but his father had insisted and then the next morning she'd come downstairs, her eyes red rimmed and told him she loved him, and given him a big hug. Finn was still in shock from the reactions of his family.

He had spoken to administration at Yale and had rearranged his schedule so for his final three semesters he had some more business classes mixed in, and had promised both his parents he would be back for Christmas, but he had yet to call Colin, or Logan or even Angie. Though he had sent her text as well, thanking her for the clothes and telling her he was ok.

Mark had called, now there was an awkward conversation, though that had also turned out quite well. Little did he know, that the voicemail currently being recorded on his switched off cell-phone would change his life.

Finn rolled over, pushing his head into the pillow attempting to get to sleep. He'd deal with it tomorrow.

**Remember those sequel ideas thanks people...**

**and remember to review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Please please please, talk to me about sequal ideas. I'm drawing blank, and that never ends well.

And thanks to: Naberrie Skyler, Curley-Q, just hidden, andrea kamille for reviewing.

Chapter 10

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: Our Favourite Limo Boys: Colin and Finn, because there's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees and he's been running for so long but right now, he's broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN background ROGAN, with OC not marysue as friends and Finn playing guitar 

Previously:

"He's in Australia?" Colin knew that Finn would probably run, maybe stay somewhere else for a while, but to run to Australia???

Angie continued "his mother's sick, he didn't say much, but she collapsed, I think, and now she's having surgery. His sister called. That's all I know"

"And what about you Finn? Your mother and I, we never wanted to force you down a career path, but its getting to the point where you're going to have to settle down. Don't suppose you want to take over Colden Enterprises now do you son?"

"There has always been as place for you." Mathew was shocked by his son's admission "You're mother and I, we just never wanted to force you into a life you didn't want"

"I'm gay Dad!"

Little did he know, that the voicemail currently being recorded on his switched off cell-phone would change his life.

Finn rolled over, pushing his head into the pillow attempting to get to sleep. He'd deal with it tomorrow.

Chapter 10

(Back at Yale. While Finn was away)

"So Finn's in Australia?" Questioned Logan  
"Yep"

"And you two are?" he continued

"What?" Colin demanded "What are we because I seem to have no idea, and Finn's not talking to me. So please Logan, tell me what me and Finn are" Colin was more than a little sick of people telling him what he should or shouldn't be, and making presumptions about his life. Screw them, screw everyone. At least before he could pretend he was fine and no one would think otherwise.

After that little outburst, Colin had largely retreated to his room, and Rory, Logan, Steph and Rosemary had largely taken to knocking regularly and providing him with food. Beyond that he didn't really come out. For class or anything else, he hadn't really said anything to anyone either.

Rosemary and Steph, after much cajoling of Rory and Logan had discovered at least an abbreviated version of the story. In which Colin and Finn were on shaky ground and Finn had gone home for a bit because his mother was sick.

Very vaguely insinuating the possibility that Colin and Finn had something going on. Not that it was necessary, Colin screaming at Logan had left a few clues, and the girls really didn't need much to go on after that.

Both girls had squealed over the adorableness of it all, and Rosemary had commented that, when Finn came back, if he hit on her she might have to take him up on it. Just to see what happened. To which of course, all the girls squealed again and Logan, covering his ears, had declared he was going to check on Colin.

Logan knocked on the door, before opening it. Handing Colin a tub of chicken and cashew nuts from the Chinese food they had ordered for dinner. Colin accepted it and Logan saw that as an invitation to crash in the chair next to Colin's bed.

"What are you watching?" Logan asked, gesturing with his chopsticks at the television on in the background

"The Italian Job" Colin responded

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asked Logan

"Tell you what?" Asked Colin, playing dumb, though by this point he knew it was fairly pointless, it seemed like suddenly, in the last week everyone had discovered all his dirty laundry and seen fit to comment on it.

"That you were gay! what do you think I mean?"

"I'm bi, not gay!" he clarified "and I don't know man, I guess I thought you'd think I was into you. I mean, when I first realised we were at boarding school. Hardly the most friendly place to unveil your sexuality", and that was the crux of it, you never knew how people would react. Take his parents for example... actually that wasn't true, he knew exactly how his parents would react, and, despite him being the only heir to the family empire, he doubted Dad, and whatever 20yr-old "mother" he was on now would have a doubt disowning him.

"But it was me Colin. As in Logan, one of your best friends. You could have trusted me." Logan clearly felt like he should have known, and Colin felt bad. Maybe he would have told Logan, if they hadn't been in boarding school, and telling Logan hadn't meant telling Finn.

"I know. Its just, I guess, I couldn't tell you without telling Finn, and I didn't want to because..."

"because you thought he was straight and you had a thing for him?" clarified Logan.

"Well yeah. Putting it bluntly" Colin agreed "except now its completely fucked because I didn't say a thing, he thought it was a pity fuck and has bolted to Australia, refusing to answer his phone"

"If it makes you feel better he's not talking to anyone, I mean, Rory said maybe he just wanted space" Logan really wasn't the best person to have a heart to heart with.

"Its just" Colin tried to find a way to express how he was feeling without sounding like a typical emotional, stereotypical gay guy "it wasn't that long ago that he was here, unconscious, possibly going to suffocate in his sleep, and then I find out he's got all these issues he hasn't told anyone about." Colin paused "I mean. You didn't know did you?" He needed reassurance that he wasn't the only one Finn'd cut out of his life.

"I had no idea" responded Logan. "I mean, he's Finn. Not that means much anymore"

"I know" Colin agreed, "I just want him to be here, so at least I know where he is, what he's doing..."  
"That didn't sound stalkerish at all" Logan commented, and Colin mustered up a grin at that.

"Its just, what if something did happen, like with his mother or something, and would he even call?" that thought seemed to destroy Colin the most, that Finn wouldn't had something happened

"He'd Call Colin. Whatever's going on between you two, he'd call." said Logan. He really wasn't big with the gossiping. "So the Italian job?"

"Yep" said Colin, and the sat and watched, occasionally passing comment.

Outside the girls just grinned with Juliet commenting that Logan and Colin were far better gossips than given credit.

Two days and one very uninformative text later Colin decided to call Finn again. He had given up, after filling it the first few times, figuring Finn would call, because he was definitely checking his messages, the inbox didn't just empty itself, but he hadn't called, and the text he'd sent Logan had been just as uninformative. So he had picked up his cell and called, while sitting on Finn's bed (the maid had come and changed the sheets).

"Hi. Finn!" he had said "I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now, or ever, especially with whatever's going on with your mom and everything, but its just, I can't not talk to you. I cant not tell you, and I really wanted to do this in person but I guess not. Finn. I love you, more than you know, for a very long time. And I hope the other day meant as much to you as it did to me because it did. Mean a lot to me I mean, and I hate not talking to you. Not just right now, but for a while, because I feel like we haven't. And I do worry about you, because I care about you, but that's not why I love you, I love you because your incredible and I cant explain it more than that, but I need to see you, or talk to you so just letting you know that if I don't see or hear from you in the next couple of days I'm flying down to see you. So, uh, call me."

He hung up. He was giving Finn another 48hours to get back here, and then he was catching the next flight to Sydney.

(And now back to Sydney, because its my favourite place on the planet)

I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now, or ever, especially with whatever's going on with your mom and everything, but its just, I can't not talk to you. I cant not tell you, and I really wanted to do this in person but I guess not. Finn. I love you, more than you know, for a very long time. And I hope the other day meant as much to you as it did to me because it did. Mean a lot to me I mean, and I hate not talking to you. Not just right now, but for a while, because I feel like we haven't. And I do worry about you, because I care about you, but that's not why I love you, I love you because your incredible and I cant explain it more than that, but I need to see you, or talk to you so just letting you know that if I don't see or hear from you in the next couple of days I'm flying down to see you. So, uh, call me.

Finn dropped the phone on to his bed, sitting down on the made bedspread he had no conscious thought except that Colin Loved Him. Colin Loved Him.

"OK, Wow" he said to himself, reaching for his phone to call Colin back, then realising his mind was completely blank and unable to form a coherent sentence he dropped it back on the bed. Then, deciding he really needed to hear Colin's voice again he picked it up and dialled the number for his voicemail, unable to stop the grin that appeared on his face when he heard it.

"You look happy" commented his mother, standing in his doorway.

Finn hung up his phone "Hi Mum"

"Good phone call then?" she questioned his smiling face

"Voicemail, but yeah"

"Well come on then. Nicole's waiting for you downstairs by the car" Finn only then noticed their driver behind his mother, clearly their for his suitcase.

Finn smiled, at both Scott and his mother before following her downstairs, discussing how lovely the water had been that morning, when they had gone swimming of their cruiser.

He had embraced both his mother and father but when turning to Nici she had refused the hug "Not that I don't love you, but I'm coming to" she had told him

"What?" he had questioned, and his father had explained Nici would be going to the states to show Finn the US aspect of the business, and they would both be expected home for Christmas, something both parents had emphasised emphatically.

So several hours later, Finn sat on their jet, trying to pay attention to the movie Nici was watching, but all he could do was think of the voicemail, and Colin who he would see in, he checked his watch, hopefully less than six hours.

Five and half hours later, Nicole woke Finn gently, shaking his shoulder

"Little Brother... Finny... don't make me tip water on you..."

He woke up groaning. "Nic?"

"That's right" we're landing in ten minutes, thought you would want a heads up"

He struggled to his feet, staggering to the bathroom. "Thanks" he responded sleepily.

Nicole turned back to her book, smiling at the events that she would hopefully get to see played out tonight.

Unlike the rest of the world, she, when her brother had come home at 17 for a month, after being expelled from boarding school for some childish prank, had immediately noticed something different, and had, after an entire month of cajoling and promises not to tell anyone, had had her baby brother break down and tell her, in tears, that he thought he might be gay. She had never pushed after that, but had instead, received a constant, often undeliberate stream of information regarding her brother, and upon questioning why he never stayed in a relationship, had discovered he was in love with someone. To which she had responded, never having met either of them "Logan or Colin?"

So now, several years later she was heading with her little brother to the States, and she was fairly certain their had been some development recently, though she wasn't quite sure what it was. Either way, she would finally get to meet the other two members of the famous trio.

Finn emerged from the bathroom, running a hand through his wettened hair, spiking it up, and seated himself besides Nici. Doing up his seat belt.  
"So logistics?" he questioned "Where are you staying?"

"I thought I'd just grab a suite at a hotel, in New Haven for a few days, and then I might sublet an apartment in New York, or just get a suite there"

"Stay at my place" Finn offered "I mean, at least tonight. I can show you round Yale, and New Haven before you head up to New York"  
"You sure?" she asked "I mean, I know you've got roommates"

"Yeah, its fine" he responded "I mean as long as you don't mind living with drunken twenty-year olds and sleeping on the couch..." he was only now considering the logistics clearly

"I can deal with the couch for a night" she confirmed "besides I want to meet your friends"

Their conversation was cut short by their pilot, Jason Rex, informing them they would be descending soon, and so they did up their seatbelts and just an hour later (being a Colden was an advantage in getting through customs), they were piling into the back of a town car and heading back to the apartment. Finn making a request to drive by Yale, so he could point out some of his favourite places as they drove by.

Upon noting the pair entering the apartment complex, particularly the women with him, Danny raised an illconcealled eyebrow at Finn, which Nicole also caught.

"My sister, Danny" Finn explained, and Danny chuckled. That would explain it Mr Finn never brought anyone back to the penthouse, he did however, stagger in at all hours of the night and day, presumably after being at someone else's.

Upon entering the apartment Finn was both relieved and disappointment by the lack of anyone being there, notably Colin. So he dumped his and his sisters bags by his room. Ordered Chinese food and planted himself and herself on to the couch. 2 hours later, Chinese food consumed they were still enamoured by Kill Bill II and, with her feet in his lap and him tickling her viciously, they failed to notice the door being unlocked and Colin entering. The first thing he saw of course was Finn and some random brunette engaged in a vicious tickling war. It wasn't hard to interpret otherwise.

Finn and Nicole however, both heard the door close behind Colin, the laughter in their faces quickly dissipating and being replaced by a more serious one.

"Hey, sorry" Colin began "didn't know you had someone over". He hadn't heard from Finn since that SMS and after his voicemail... Well, he bolted, quite similarly to Finn had done just prior to leaving the country.

This time however, Finn followed after him. Catching up to him in the corridor he grabbed him arm.

"Col?" he asked "Where are you going"

Colin attempted to wrench his arm from Finn's grip, angrily fighting back tears. He hit the button for the elevator again, angrily. Finn didn't let go. Colin tried again and this time, instead of holding him back, Finn spun him, pushing him up against the wall kissing him viciously, all tongue, to which Colin responded. After several long, long moments of making out, Finn pulled back. He forehead resting on Colin's.

"Hi" he said softly and Colin responded the same way

"Hi"

"I just got back" Finn added

"I deduced as much" Colin concluded

Finn kissed him again. This time softly, at first all lips, and then a bit of tongue, softly, when he pulled back he laughed lightly, softly.  
"I never thought I'd actually get to do this" he murmured, against Colin's lips.

"Me neither" Colin agreed

"Now come meet my sister"

"Your sister! Oh, ok" Colin grinned at this, then looked away, shyly. Like he couldn't really believe he'd just been up against a wall making out with Finn.

"Yeah, my sister" Finn dragged him back into their apartment where his sister was staring straight at the TV, as if she hadn't been desperately trying to figure out what had just happened between them

"Nici, meet Colin. Colin, my big sister Nicole" Finn introduced them both

"Hi" Colin mustered, he felt, just like Angie had made him feel, like he was under inspection. Suddenly he was very aware of his swollen lips and messed up hair.

"Hi" she giggled. Taking in his half wrinkled shirt, the messed up hair, and wide-eyed, swollen lips. The very standard, I've just been making out expression.

She glanced from Colin to Finn, who keep looking between her and Colin, and Colin just keep switching his gaze from one to the other, trying to figure out what was being said through this weird, non-speaking sibling bond thing.

"So Colin" Nicole finally said "Come sit down, have some Chinese food and tell me all the crazy things Finn has done he's managed to keep from mum and dad".

"Yeah. Or not" Finn responded interrupting. "I'm going to unpack. Colin, a hand?"  
"With unpacking?" Colin, bless his naivety, Finn thought.

"Yeah, with unpacking" Colin blushed, Colin never blushed, and followed Finn into his room.


	11. Chapter 11

So am now thinking maybe I wont write a sequal but rather just continue this, so there will be a nice, filler chapter which would play the role of the epilogue where before I would have ended the story and instead we will continue.

And thanks to: Naberrie Skyler, Curley-Q, & just hidden for reviewing.

**Also, buy the way, this chapter is why the rating is what it is. Its graphic, take note.**

**Chapter 11**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: Our Favourite Limo Boys: Colin and Finn, because there's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees and he's been running for so long but right now, he's broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN background ROGAN, with OC not marysue as friends and Finn playing guitar 

Previously

"I know you probably don't want to hear from me right now, or ever, especially with whatever's going on with your mom and everything, but its just, I can't not talk to you. I cant not tell you, and I really wanted to do this in person but I guess not. Finn. I love you, more than you know, for a very long time. And I hope the other day meant as much to you as it did to me because it did. Mean a lot to me I mean, and I hate not talking to you. Not just right now, but for a while, because I feel like we haven't. And I do worry about you, because I care about you, but that's not why I love you, I love you because your incredible and I cant explain it more than that, but I need to see you, or talk to you so just letting you know that if I don't see or hear from you in the next couple of days I'm flying down to see you. So, uh, call me." Colin hung up.

His father had explained Nici would be going to the states to show Finn the US aspect of the business, and they would both be expected home for Christmas, something both parents had emphasised emphatically.

Several hours later, Finn sat on their jet, trying to pay attention to the movie Nici was watching, but all he could do was think of the voicemail, and Colin who he would see in, he checked his watch, hopefully less than six hours.

"Stay at my place" Finn offered "I mean, at least tonight. I can show you round Yale, and New Haven before you head up to New York" 

"So Colin" Nicole finally said "Come sit down, have some Chinese food and tell me all the crazy things Finn has done he's managed to keep from mum and dad".

"Yeah. Or not" Finn responded interrupting. "I'm going to unpack. Colin, a hand?"  
"With unpacking?" Colin, bless his naivety, Finn thought.

"Yeah, with unpacking" Colin blushed, Colin never blushed, and followed Finn into his room.

**Chapter 11**

"So" Finn leaned up against the back of the closed door. Colin sat on the bed.

"So" responded Colin. "Damnit, why am I so nervous" he thought.

"About before..." Finn began, "I freaked, bolted..."

"to Australia. You scared the shit out of me" Colin responded "I hated not knowing where you were"

"yeah?" asked Finn, the whole reality of him and Colin was still kind of lost on him.  
Colin spoke rapidly, "not knowing if you were alright, and who you were with and me not being there. I didn't like it"

"I didn't like it either" Finn replied

"It wasn't a pity fuck" Colin stated

"I know" Finn desperately regretted bolting that day.

"I like you"

"I like you too" Finn responded, for some reason he just couldn't bring himself to go that extra step, that moment of trust he just didn't cross.

"I mean really like you. I don't just want this to be a fuck. Finn?"

Finn didn't quite know what to do. Its one thing to want something, even want something desperately, which Finn did, it was another thing to actually reach out and take it, which was where he was hesitating. It didn't make sense, he wanted Colin, Colin apparently wanted him, yet here they are on opposite sides of the room making small talk. "What the hell was going on?" Finn thought to himself.

"Finn?" questioned Colin

"I want that." Finn replied "I mean, I want more than a fuck" he quickly added "I mean, if you do to" There was no harm in covering his arse if Colin changed his mind.

"I do" Colin definitely did

"So" stated Finn

"and we're back to that" they both grinned

Finn flopped down onto the bed next to Colin. Lying down backwards so his legs dangled off the foot. Colin lay back next to him.

"What's going on with you?" he asked. "I mean, in a completely non-pitying way, this guy I care a lot about is having issues and I really like to know"

"This guy, is he dashingly handsome?" Finn asked

"Maybe a little" Colin responded, smiling a little

there was a long, building pause, and Colin was about to speak, dismiss the whole thing, and try to talk to Finn later, but Finn spoke first.

"I was just, messed up"

"clearly" Colin responded. "I don't mean the drinking, well I do, but not that particular drinking, i mean everything. And why didn't you tell me"

Finn responded. "I tried to, had a hundred conversations with you in my head, but you'd get this look, this disappointed look, like you were disgusted with me, and I don't think I could deal with that on top of everything else"

Colin rolled over, and he and Finn, who copied him, ended up face on the bed. "I could never be, not with you" Colin lifted a hand, trailing is down Finn's face.

"You have been, when you were bailing me out of jail or fixing up some mess..."

"mostly that was anger at whoever was beside you, whichever girl, and that which wasn't... I worry Finn, that you'll get hurt, something'll happen, and I wont be able to bail you out, or fix it, and then I'd loose you, and so I worry..."

"Oh" responded Finn, and then went quiet. Colin recognised Finn's sulky mood, he would become way to introspective for this conversation to become productive, so he kissed him. Once, softly, on the mouth and Finn's eyes, which had drifted closed, flew open.

"Whah?" Finn was surprised

"Just making sure you were still with me" Colin smiled gently, sometimes, despite Finn's apparent experience, he possessed a childlike innocence.

"Definitely still with you" Finn responded, his smile indicating he new exactly how lame that sounded

"M'ok" agreed Colin, kissing him again, before pulling back "You're aware at some point we will have to have a serious conversation?"

Finn leant forward, kissing Colin, "ok. At some point"  
Colin pulled further back. "So wanna tell me?"

"Uh-huh" Finn kept kissing Colin, who eventually, pushed him back, creating space between them

"What happened to us?" questioned Colin

"I fell for you" Finn responded bluntly "So I pushed you away, didn't tell you stuff, 'cause I figured" Fin paused, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts briefly "I figured that if you knew, you wouldn't want anything to do with me and I didn't want that" he turned away, he couldn't bare to see the pitying look he thought would be in Colin's eyes

"Oh Finn" He heard Colin say and immediately tensed, he didn't want his pity.

Colin noticed how he tensed, how he wouldn't look at him, and wondered just how emotionally damaged Finn was.

He reached over, cradling Finn's face in his hand, noticing how he turned into the touch, revelling in the affection

"Me to" said Colin and Finn's eyes flew open "I couldn't bare to loose you either"

Finn smiled, and Colin smiled back, their faces centimetres from each other, there bodies as close to each other as possible without touching, and Colin's hand against Finn's skin felt like fire.

Colin couldn't believe he was going to do this. He had Finn lying next to him, looking incredible, and he was about to open his mouth. Last time he'd done that Finn had ended up in Australia, and OK, sure, it wasn't completely related but it didn't inspire confidence as to the action he was about to undertake. Then again, this was Finn, and he hated the idea that something could or had happened to him. He just had the major problem of how to start.

"Finn" he began removing his hand from touching Finn (who flinched at the loss of contact), and shifting it down Finn's arm to wrap around Finn's own. "I want you to be able to talk to me. I need you to talk to me"

The way Finn looked at Colin, Colin thought, nearly broke his heart. His eyes were wide and almost pleading, his pupils expanded in the dim light to make his eyes look exceptionally dark and expressive. He looked worried and scared and exhausted, like he just wanted Colin to take him away from the world, and Colin would have given anything to be able to do just that.

Satisfied that Finn wasn't running, Colin released Finn's hand, trailing his knuckles, the back of his hand, up Finn's arm, noticing the shiver at the contact, he returned his hand to cupping Finn's jaw, forcing him to maintain eye contact "Finn, you are the most amazing person I've ever met. And I need you to talk to me!"

The silence drew out, but Finn spoke first. The desperation evident in his voice "Just tell me what you want me to say Col, and I'll say it. Because I don't know."

"Oh Finn" he heard Colin say again, but instead of the possible reactions he was expecting he just felt Colin's warm lips on his, pressing chastely. "Just tell me what you're feeling, what your thinking" Colin murmured

Finn buried his face into Colin's neck, inhaling deeply. "Its like there's this hole I can't fill, like no matter what I do, its always going to be eating away at me" he paused then continued "and I'm scared, that it wont ever change. That I'll always feel like this." Colin could barely make out what Finn was saying, and he wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm so sorry baby. That I didn't know, or do anything" Colin pulled him close to his chest.

"Baby?" questioned Finn, looking up.

"Oh sorry" he said, embraced "I didn't think"

"No its ok" said Finn, "I just don't think I've ever been anyone's baby before"

"Never" questioned Colin, thinking of all the girls over the years, and presumably guys as well, that had called Finn baby.

Finn twisted, so he was on top of Colin "none of them that ever meant it" he said, and Colin reached up, pulling Finn down for a kiss.

"Well then baby" he murmured against his lips, kissing him again and again, softly each time.

Finn lay on top of Colin, his weight resting on one elbow. He loved the feel of Colin underneath him, he loved that every time his body shifted he could feel Colin's respond, and if both of their growing erections were any indication, it was definitely a positive response.

Finn's other hand made its way down Colin, pausing at his thin hips to slide his hand under his thin grey pullover, along his flat, smooth stomach before reaching down and squeezing his growing erection through his pants.

"God Finn" Colin groaned "I thought we were talking"

"We were" he replied "and now we're not. Later" he told Colin, his hand shifting to Colin's belt buckle, fumbling with one hand. He silenced Colin's objections with a mind-numbing kiss.

"Finn?" Colin began with Finn pulled back

"I thought we agreed enough of the talking" Finn practically growled

"I want you in me" Colin whispered, and Finn pulled back, staring at Colin intently. His face was flushed, lips swollen, his rather large election pushing against his hand, his belt buckle half undone, Finn's own erection pushing into his thigh.

"Sorry" said Finn "could you repeat that please". Finn's mind was racing... Colin had just said... wow... was the only really coherent thought he was having. He felt himself getting harder at the thought, and groaned, grinding into Colin, who stifled a pleasured gasp at that and raised his hips to increase the contact and friction. Finn didn't think he'd ever been this hard in his life. And they were still fully dressed.

He felt Colin's hands under his shirt, all over his chest his back, then undoing buttons, then pushing it off his shoulders and tossing it to the floor. Finn turned his attention to Colin, nipping at his neck, his collar bone, all the while his hands pulling the thin grey sweater higher, there bodies separating only briefly to pull it over Colin's head, both he and Finn kicking off their shoes and socks.

Finn went to kiss him again, running his hands over the available skin, but Colin pulled back, pulling his legs underneath him to curl up into a sitting position, facing Finn. Finn's eyes searched his face, but he didn't say anything, waiting for Colin to make a move.

"I meant what I said" Colin whispered shyly "I want you in too... you know... " he looked away and Finn reached over his hands trailing over Colin's body, his face, everywhere.

"Really" Finn questioned "because you don't seem to sure" Colin in Finn's opinion, didn't seem like the type. Not that Finn wouldn't, but Colin seemed like a control freak, and last time, with Colin on top, had been more than adequate. Finn wasn't going to ruin this by pushing Colin.

"I am, I want to" Colin began "Its just" he paused "I've never done this, well that, you know, on the bottom", Finn leant back, though his hands remained in contact with Colin's skin, which for some reason he just couldn't stop touching. He had never looked more beautiful in Finn's opinion, all wide-eyed and worried.

"Never Never?" he asked "Was last week your first time with a guy?" It was possible Finn supposed, until recently he hadn't even known he was gay.

"No there was this guy, when we finished high school. In Zugerburg" Colin told Finn, "but I didn't..." Finn got it, Colin had never been on the bottom, and he was jealous, he knew he didn't really have the right to feel jealous of some guy years ago, but he did.

"I mean, you had, haven't you?" Colin continued "I saw you with that guy in the club"

"Which one?" asked Finn, and then regretted it, at the look on Colin's face.

"How many have there been" asked Colin, though he didn't really want to know the answer

"Quite a few" Finn responded honestly "no one serious though. No one like you" Colin had to smile at that, and he felt himself melting at the warm look Finn had on his face. They were both grinning like schoolboys.

Colin was processing the information "I still want to" he said "You did, last time, now I am"

Finn saw the eager look in Colin's eyes "It doesn't mean you have to" he told Colin "I can do it, I want to" Finn kissed Colin gently "you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Colin kissed him back "I want to" he said

"It'll hurt" Finn told Colin

"I know" he responded and Finn asked him if he were sure.

Colin nodded, kissed him hard and told him "enough talking", pulling Finn down on top of him. The pair sliding down until they were horizontal on the bed.

Finn soothed Colin, he wanted this slow, last time it had been hard and rough and fast, not this time...

Finn finally got the belt off, sliding it and Colin's pants off, leaving him clad only in boxers, damp with precum.

He kissed his way down Colin's chest, pausing at his nipples, all the while grinding into him. He continued downward with open-mouthed kisses, pausing briefly to dip his tongue into Colin's naval.

Colin was tense, his hand twisted in the bedspread, god it felt good, he thought.

Finn reached the top of his boxers, and paused, glancing up at Colin who's closed eyes fluttered open at the lack of contact. He looked down at Finn though lust-hooded eyes "Don't stop" he begged, thrusting his hips upward towards Finn. Finn nodded, sliding his boxers over his hips, kissing his thighs and around the base before encasing it entirely in one go.

Colin's eyes flew open at the all encompassing warmth, Finn slid his mouth, his tongue, around him and Colin gripped harder in the covers. "God" he gasped, and Finn chucked, the vibrations from the back of his throat driving Colin crazy.

He pulled back and licked the head, to which Colin arched up, trying to maintain the contact, making keening sounds in the back of his throat.

"ssh" Finn told him reassuringly, before reaching off the bed and grabbing lube, covering his fingers.

"Oh" said Colin, he'd practically forgotten that was coming, he was so caught in the moment. He hadn't prepared Finn at all, last time, he'd realised. "Did I hurt you before?" he asked

To which Finn replied "No, you didn't, you couldn't" He kissed him slowly "stop worrying about me, Kay?"

He entered Colin with one finger first, at the same time deep throating him to keep his mind on that, following the sharp intake of breath he'd heard. He felt Colin relax eventually and added another finger, repeating his actions, keeping Colin just on edge.

He twisted his fingers, hearing Colin gasp as his fingers ran over that bundle of nerves, before pulling them out. He quickly undid his pants, kicking them off along with his boxers. Colin pulled him up towards his face kissing him before pushing him on to his back, and slid down his body, evidentially preparing to go down of Finn. Something Finn was sure he'd never done before, he pulled him back up, kissing him gently. "Not today" he said, rolling him back on to his back.

"I want to" said Colin, but Finn just kissed him, grabbing a condom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked Colin, who nodded.

Finn rolled on the condom, positioning himself and then entering.

All Colin could feel was pain. "It hurt so much" Colin thought. Like he was being torn apart. He whimpered, tears springing to his eyes and Finn immediately stopped moving.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, Finn saw the pain written on his face and the tears leaking out from under his tightly clenched eyelids.

"I'm hurting you" Finn added, but Colin shook his head, blinking back the tears.

"just wait a second" he bit out, willing his body to relax. Finn hadn't been like this the week before, hadn't acted like he was in any pain, but, Colin supposed, that came with experience, and right now he was practically a virgin.

Miraculously the pain began to fade, not that it didn't still hurt, but the agony was replaced with a dull burn. Then Finn shifted his position on top slightly and it returned 10-fold.

"I'm ok" he bit out again "just do it" but Finn didn't start to move, he, instead, reached down and stroked Colin, causing his mind to switch, instead, to that. He arched himself into Finn's hand, and consequently further on to Finn. Who moaned at the movement "Oh, Col!"

He was surprised by the dissipating pain which was now fading rapidly, and so he moved as well kissing Finn and moving his hips up to increase the friction. Finn saw this as a sign to start moving again and matched his thrusts with strokes, gradually increasing in speed. Burying his face in Colin's neck.

Finn loved the feel of Colin, his tightness and warmth, and he felt himself thrust harder and harder. He tried to be gentle but it just felt so good.

He shifted, adjusting his angle to hit Colin's prostate, to which Colin gasped, orgasm ripping through him on the next stroke. His own tensing and release causing Finn to follow after, collapsing on to Colin's chest.

Finn, eventually, after a few minuets, pulled out, dumping the condom into the bin, before half draping himself over Colin, who remained on his back, his entire body feeling like liquid, with Finn pulling up the bed covers to cover them

"Finn?" said Colin

he gave a muffled reply along the lines of "hmm?"

"I love you" Colin told him, and Finn looked up from where he was buried into Colin's side

"I love you to Col" he replied, before shifting his position and burying his head in between Colin's shoulder and a big pillow, Colin absentmindedly playing with his hair.

"I'm never moving" came his muffled declaration

"Not even for food, water, alcohol?" Colin teased

"Make Nic get it" he responded good naturedly, then his eyes flashed open, and he shot up "Shit, Nici" he swore and Colin sat up as well, propping himself up against the headboard, enjoying the view as the sheet pooled at Finn's waist, leaving him bare-chested.

"Did she not know?" he questioned. Colin would have thought that she would have been the first to be told, Colin had grown up with Finn's stories as to how cool Nici was, but then again she was society...

"She knew" Finn confirmed, and Colin sighed in relief "its just my sister heard that. My sister!" and Colin thought back to the noises they had made previously. He laughed a little, then pouted when Finn playfully mock glared at him. Then Colin grinned and kissed him

"Listen" he told Finn "hear that really loud Television? Means she didn't hear anything"

"Or she did and she turned the TV up to drown us out" responded Finn "oh god"

Colin just kissed him again and Finn happily responded, loving running his hands over every inch of Colin's smooth skin.

Eventually Finn staggered out of bed then went to grab Colin's hands to pull him out to. Declaring that he was "sweaty and gross and needed a shower", Colin, taking note of the dried cum spread across his stomach (and after further notice his own) went to follow, collapsing after a step as the pain wracked through his body. He bit back a gasp.

"You ok?" Finn asked, supporting him when his legs gave way.

"Yeah" said Colin, and Finn, supporting his weight practically dragged him into the tub shower in the ensuite.

Leaning Colin against him he twisted the knobs, particularly that for hot water, on. Then sunk down, pulling a wincing Colin with him to rest in between his legs, as they sat in the filling tub.

Finn hands rested on Colin's hips. He knew he must have been in quite a bit of pain. His own first time, when he'd been a teenager, had been far from gentle, and he'd felt torn open, raw for days.

"How you feeling?" he asked, rubbing his hands along his skin.

"Sore" he admitted, sliding lower in the tub to be better surrounded by the hot water "but worth it"

Finn kissed along the back of his neck, along his collar bone. "mmm, that god eh?"

Colin leant back into Finn. "That good" he said.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok lovely readers, here's the deal. This sought of didn't fit anywhere, at the end or beginning or middle of any chapters, so I'm granting it its own, and yes I know how horribly short it is, but Chapter 13 will be up very soon.**

**Please review, I would really like to average at least 3 reviews per chapter, which means I need at least 5 for this one.**

**This chapter will pretty much provide Logan's perspective, as his reaction and the events surrounded it are going to play a pretty big role. After all, there must be conflict, particularly in society.**

**The timeline for this is really screwy also, by the way. If anyone's wondering, Finn, Colin and Logan are in there senior year. Rory and Logan are exclusive and very happy together but don't live together yet, just pretend she survived Paris a little longer. She shares the crappy apartment with Doyle and Paris. If you're interested.**

**And the next chapter (13) will hopefully be out very very soon.**

**Chapter 12**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: There's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees, and he's been running for so long, but right now, he's just broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN Rory, Logan, Steph, Rosemary and OC's as friends

**Chapter 12**

Nicole was eating excessive amounts of Chinese food and sitting on the sofa watching the television(very loudly) when the door opened again. This time it was a blonde, Nici deduced Logan, and four girls, again she deduced, Rory (as her hand was clasped in Logan's), Rosemary (from the red hair) and two others, probably Stephanie and Juliet.

"Hi" she said standing up.

They paused and stared at her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my apartment?" questioned Logan

"Oh sorry" she admitted "Finn said it would be ok"

"Wait. Finn's here?" asked Steph "Where? I have to interrogate him and beat him for hiding things from me"

"Umm, he's..." Nicole had no idea what to say. Finn and Colin had disappeared into Finn's room quite a while ago under the guise of unpacking and right now all she was doing cranking up the volume on the television.

The only one, to the best of her knowledge that knew about Colin and Finn was Rory, and with that in mind she said grabbed the brunette and dragged her into the kitchen section of the apartment.

"Finn kind of disappeared into his room with Colin a while ago" she hissed

Rory face split into a smile, and Logan, already surrounded by a sea of oestrogen was reaching his breaking point headed over to demand some answers

"Sorry. Who are you?" he demanded

"I'm Nicole" she said holding out her hand "Finn's sister"

Oh Ok, he could deal with Finn's sister. "And where is Finn?"

"Finn is otherwise occupied" she supplied as vaguely as possible

"With Colin" Rory added, and then to Nicole "everyone already knew, it was kind of obvious the last couple of days"

"Oh" agreed Nicole, grinning, "Well then Finn is occupied with Colin"

The girls collapsed into giggles and Logan groaned "I need some more testosterone around here."

The last week, without Finn and Colin to hang around with he had been subjected to and endless stream of gossip and shopping, which, to his surprise, even Rory had been drawn into somewhat by Steph.

"So how's your mother?" questioned Rory

Nicole responded "she'll be fine, it was a reminisce from an old boating accident, she had gotten a clot of something and then it lodged and caused all this swelling but once they took it out, she was fine"

"That's good" put in Juliet, staring longingly at the Chinese food, Nicole, like Rory, was eating enthusiastically.

"Yep" Nicole ate picked up some sweet and sour pork "So do you think they're coming out anytime soon?"

"Nope" put in Stephanie. "The more I think about it the more it makes sense you know. Colin and Finn"

"I know, totally" agreed Juliet. Then angrily, to Rory and Nicole who were playfully fighting over the last of the fried rice "God, how can you eat that much and stay skinny. I cant eat until..."

"You marry a gorgeous poor man with an iron clad pre-nup who cant leave you when you get fat because then he'll have to live in a trailer park" Stephanie and Rosemary finished, and they all laughed.

Nicole put in "that's just like me. I want kids, so now I'm just going to have to go out and find myself a nice sperm donor..." they all laughed again

They all paused when they heard the shower turn on in the bathroom.

"Well I guess that concludes act number one" Juliet said crudely

And Logan just groaned. "I want my friends back. I need testosterone" To which Stephanie responded that there was clearly enough testosterone being shared between Colin and Finn already.

She and Logan were both beaten repetitively with pillows

Logan sat back and listened as his friends and Finn's sister debated the cuteness of Finn and Colin. God, Finn and Colin, he still hadn't gotten used to it.

"You'll have fun Logan" Steph addressed him

"What" he was jolted from his thoughts

"living with them" she explained, and Juliet nodded, laughing, in agreement

"That would be interesting" put in Rosemary "I doubt they'd be shy"

"yeah" Logan agreed absentmindedly, he hadn't really thought about that aspect, well any practicalities really, of his friends getting together.

Rory stayed over that night, with Logan, and both he and Rory were glad his apartment was on the opposite side of the apartment.

Rory was complaining about living with neurotic roommate Paris and more recently Dole, who had practically moved in and had no sense of privacy.

Logan internally winced at the memory of Doyle in varying states of undress. It wasn't a pretty sight, he did spend a considerable amount of time at Rory's apartment though, and wished they could have some privacy, beyond their limited bedrooms.

He couldn't sleep that night, distracted by a variety of thoughts. Rory was long asleep, exhausted by activities that they had both thoroughly enjoyed but his mind was spinning, about what the girls had been debating. Would Finn and Colin want to share and apartment with him if they were going to be all couplely all the time? Would he want to share an apartment with them if they were going to be all couplely? The whole point of this apartment was it was a bachelor pad, they'd always limited who they bought home. He even spent most of the nights with Rory, at Rory's.

He swung out of bed, he couldn't sleep, heading to the kitchen for some water, careful not to wake Rory.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, new chapter, this one is mostly from Finn's perspective, with some conversations with Angela (Colin gets some conversation time with the lovely Stephanie next time), basically its everything building up and crashing down in chapters coming. Some due to their own insecurities and some due to outside forces. Nicole, while not in this chapter, will definetely be returning shortly, after all, she's Finn's sister, and next chapter Colin's own personal history and family life come into play.**

**Anyway, I at least hope the length of this helps make up for that weirdo last chapter which shows Logan's perspective. In coming chapters he wont be around much physically, but his presence, and the effect of his actions will be definetely felt. Take note, I needed a fall out guy and while I don't believe Logan's a jackass, I can imagine him acting like he will in future chapters, insensistive if nothing else, and only until Rory knocks some sense into him. Lets just say he could handle the situation better. Anyway, here you go, this is all Finn & Logan interaction and Finn and Angie. Cause everybody needs a gossip buddy.**

**Chapter 13**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: Our Favourite Limo Boys: Colin and Finn, because there's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees and he's been running for so long but right now, he's broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN background ROGAN, with OC not marysue as friends and Finn playing guitar 

**Chapter 13**

Colin slept on as Finn untangled himself from around his body, pulling on a pair of loose cotton pyjama pants and a thin long-sleeved t-shirt, before heading out of him room. It was late, or early, he supposed, 4.30 in the morning.

He'd spent the entire evening with Colin, talking, fooling around a bit, Colin was still sore. He just liked that they weren't hiding anything from each other. Stuff was still a bit stilted but hopefully that'd change.

They'd heard Logan and the girls come talking as well, but elected to stay in bed, avoid the interrogation a while longer, enjoying their little cocoon, wrapped in blankets and each other, but now he couldn't sleep, partially because of the jetlag, he supposed, and the fact that his head was buzzing with thoughts.

He grabbed his ipod and his laptop as he moved around the living area, diverting his path slightly to make a coffee before sinking into a lounge chair and opening his laptop. He wasn't studious like Rory, or Colin, or even Logan. He didn't study because he loved knowledge, or absorb it like a sponge like they did, he liked to be able to see the results, he liked to see whatever it was he was working on, whether it was a song or a hypothetical business investment, grow and change before his eyes, see the evidence of his labour. Maybe that's why he liked the development industry he had been born into. He logged on to the net via his wireless connection, scanning some of news, reading an article about the escalating genocide in Sudan (making a mental note to donate an absurd amount of money), before opening his email account moving a few from friends into his To Do folder, he'd deal with them later. Then there were the obligatory business emails, sent to him as, despite his lack of a role in the company (his future plans remained quiet), he had always been a major shareholder and board member, he'd just deferred his vote to his father and sister. The emails provided the details of recent changes to major holdings, which he had always made a point to follow, and he opened a word document, jotting down a few questions and comments he had, before he would have just asked his sister, but he figured he had better take a more proactive approach now, particularly he wrote a few notes about labour usage in Argentina. They had several hotels and other developments there and had begun to provide subsidised secure housing for their employees in an attempt to retain them for longer and keep them safe from the growing civil unrest, which had resulted in a far lower staff turnover rate and increased productivity. Finn wanted to know about introducing the scheme in some of the more troubled parts of the African continent. He sent that off, to his father's assistant, and then read over the profit statements on the housing developments on the west coast that had just been released, it appeared that the company was going to make a considerable profit, Finn included.

Family and business obligation fulfilled he opened his business marketing tutorial assignment and outlined the hypothetical profit margins for his hypothetical business, glancing at the textbook he had pulled out occasionally.

He wondered where Nici had ended up, probably a hotel, he'd felt bad for abandoning her, _but it was Colin_, he grinned at the thought of Colin in his bed.

It was about 5.15 when Finn twisted around upon hearing Logan's door open behind him. Logan emerged, looking sleepy but content, drifting into the kitchen, he completely bypassed Finn. Logan pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, jumping about a foot when he caught sight of Finn on the couch. "Jesus Christ Finn" he swore loudly

"Hey Logan" Finn greeted, closing his laptop and setting it on the coffee table.

"So you're back" he commented

"and better than ever"

Logan retorted "I can imagine"

and Finn questioned "What's that supposed to mean"

Logan responded vaguely "just you know, that you seem happy"

"Thanks" Finn was confused

"So you and Colin made up" Logan pressed the issue, he hated being lied to

"Yeah" Finn wondered whether Colin or Rory had said something, he was still oblivious as to what he had missed in the past week with Colin's recollections and explanations continually interrupted, namely by Finn's mouth on his.

"So you're friends again?" As much as Logan understood why they had done what they had, both of them lying, he resented it. They were his best friends, meant to be honest with him, not be like the rest of society. Hell, Rory had even known before he had. Rory! he loved her, but up until recently, Finn didn't even know her name.

"Yep" Finn wanted to talk to Colin before he, or they, had this conversation with Logan. He wanted to be honest with him but at the same time, he wanted to find out first where things stood.

Logan took a deep breath, he really didn't want to do this, "I think I'm going to move out" he declared, and Finn was shocked

"Why?" he asked

"Its just with Rory and other... significant others... its just going to get a bit crowded, we, I, could do with some space"

As soon as he said Significant others it clicked in his head. He didn't want to live with Finn and Colin, now they were Finn and Colin, if they were Finn and Colin, he still had to get a definition on that one.

"You know about me and Colin" It was more a statement than a question.

"I do" there was a long drawn out silence following Logan's reply, neither saying anything.

Eventually Logan made a move "I'm going back to bed" he declared, closing the door to his room behind him and missing Finn slam his fist into the couch cushion and swearing loudly.

Angrily, Finn returned to work. It was to early, he may as well be productive. So he typed angrily, utilising an aggressive business structure and typing furiously.

An hour and a half later it was almost 7, and Finn could see the sun starting to rise out the window. He returned to his room changing into some light track pants and throwing on a windproof jacket he immediately stilled when he saw he was waking the sleeping Colin, who had groaned and buried himself deeper into the covers. Finn kissed him softly "Sorry I woke you"

"What time is it?" he asked, half asleep

"Early" Finn responded, grabbing his runners "Go back to sleep, I'll be back later". He smoothed back some of Colin's hair, chuckling at a little bit of drool that had formed.

Finn finished lacing his shoes then headed downstairs, not pausing to warm up, he took off, loving the feeling of the burning in his legs and the crisp, harsh cold morning air. An hour later he had ended up near Angie's dorm, having zigzagged and circled his way through the local streets. He needed someone impartial, he decided, a voice of reason, so he stopped briefly to pick up 4 massive coffees, for Angie, her roommate, Alex if she was there and him, and headed towards her dorm.

He knocked, but no one answered until he knocked again, this time it was pulled open rapidly by a rather intimidating looking girl that reminded Finn sharply of Rory's old roommate Paris Jeller or something. "What do you want?" she asked harshly

"Looking for Ange" he responded "Sorry to wake you up"

"Its cool. Had an all-nighter" Finn didn't think she looked like the type to party all night then she gestured to the pile of books behind her  
"Chem Exam" she said by way of explanation.

"Ah" he responded. He'd heard of people studying all night, never actually seen it in practice though "Coffee help?" he asked, holding out a large one. "I presumed I'd be waking people up so I figured I had better come prepared"

She laughed at this, wrapping her hands around the cup, practically inhaling it, and absorbing all the warmth she could possibly feel. "Feel free to wake Angela up though" she offered "if she's not already".

Finn nodded and smiled his thanks, knocking on Angie's door then entering from the affirmative response from inside.

He saw her surprised expression "I thought you were librarian Barbie" she greeted him excitedly, hugging him fiercely after stumbling out of bed in snoopy pyjamas "Missed you Finn" she told him.

"Alex here?" He asked

"present" Alex declared emerging from the bathroom giving Finn a friendly wave going back to towel dry her hair, before catching a glance at the time (8.12), swearing loudly, pulling on shoes and taking off with just a brief kiss on the cheek for Ange and a hi/bye for Finn. "early class" she said by way of explanation. Finn could only agree, who thought it was fair to put a college class on at 8.30 in the morning. It was just mean.

"Breakfast?" he offered

"sure. Just give me five minutes to get dressed"

5minutes later they were out of the dorm, another 10 and they were in a off campus cafe.

"So how's your mum?" she asked, ordering a scrambled eggs

"Fine, well she will be, just recovering" Finn ordered a fruit salad and toast

"and you" she asked

"I'm..." he couldn't lie to Angela "I'm not so good" he admitted "well I am, but I'm not"

"You're going to have to explain that a little more" she said good naturedly, but with concern

"I got together with Colin" he offered

"I know" she responded "he was kind of a mess when I went over to your apartment to get your stuff"

"Oh" Finn hadn't known that "Well since then, we have again, I mean, since I've been back"

Angie nodded, urging him on

"So, that's good, the me and Colin part. Except I have no idea where we stand, what we are, but I can deal with that, I think. Then apparently, on top of that, Logan knows, and has issues, and is moving out because of me and Colin" Finn paused, took a breath "And that's bad, because not only did I like living with my friends, I was also hoping he'd be supportive, but it looks like he isn't, so now whatever is between me and Colin, and I'd like to think it'd be pretty substantial, whatever it is, will be impacted by that. I mean, do we tell the rest of our friends. Society is a whole different ball game, especially if Logan decides to be a bastard.

"Ok. So that's sucking" said Angie "Anything else you'd like to get off your chest before we go back and address that"

"Mum's going to be fine but it freaked Nicole, my sister, out and she's now decided she doesn't want to work, well, at least not run the company after Dad retires, she wants a family instead, and then I told Dad I wanted to do it, oh and that I was gay, and now I'm being groomed to take over the empire"

"Fun. So I'm tight with the big wigs now?" she referred to his impending status as business mogul

"Did you just say big wig?" He asked

"Yes, I did" she didn't back down

"Ok then love"  
"So what are you going to do about Logan" she asked, steering away from the definition of him and Colin, that could only be defined by them.

"I don't know, depends where I stand with Colin" he admitted "Its one thing to say I love you when no one else can hear, its another in society. I'm not even sure I want to be out in society, except I do, because I don't want to hide, or be hit on by society girls looking for trust funds, but It definitely wont be pretty, especially if we don't have our friends, and their family's support. Unfortunately Logan, well the Huntzburgers carry a lot of weight. So if Logan has an issue, it could create quite a bit of... discontent"

She laughed a little, at his description of Society, it had always seemed a bit like a fairy tale "So your life, society life, is like a soap opera. If you and Logan went society smack-down who'd win?"

While he laughed at the imagery of him, Logan and the rest of society going smack down, so to speak, he did actually consider the question. "Depends where" he told her "Different societies Love. I'm Old Australian money, derived from the English Colden family, so old English money, and don't get me wrong, I am very welcome in American society, but Logan's family came out on the Mayflower"  
"Seriously?" she asked "like the Mayflower, Mayflower?" she really didn't get the complexities of society, so Finn explained further

"Our assets are all global, everyone's are, but our roots count a lot. Not only that its who you know. So if it happened here, it wouldn't just be the Huntzburgers, it would be Stephanie's parents, Rosemary's, Juliet's, even Colin's. Society sticks together. But if it happened in Australia, or really anywhere in Europe the Colden's have a history, so no contest.

"So Colden wins the smack down" she half-cheered on his behalf in an attempt to draw a grin. She succeeded, sort of.  
"cept I don't want a smack down with one of my oldest, closest friends. I mean, I was prepared for society to chuck a fit, but Logan? I was hoping he wouldn't be, I mean, Rory seemed cool. That's his girlfriend"

"Are you sure its the being gay part of being gay that's making him angry?"

He looked at her confused "Well we were cool, then he found out I like men and now he doesn't want to be in the same apartment as me"

"Ok. Its just when I came out I had this friend Charlotte. I thought she would have been cool about it but it was high-school, and I was so not willing to take that risk, so I didn't tell anyone I was seeing this girl, she went to a different school. So one afternoon she comes over to drop off these DVD's, ironically one of them was Brokeback Mountain, and catches me with this girl. She freaked, not so much because I was gay, but because I hadn't told her, that I'd lied. She did this whole, are there any parts our friendship that are real thing, and then while she was freaked out a bit at the whole lesbian, is my friend hitting on me or not thing, once we established a) I was still the same person and b) I wasn't interested in her then we were col. Me being gay was never really the issue."  
"He bolted from the room pretty quick Ange"

"Well I've only met Colin" she admitted "but he seemed cool"

Finn laughed at that " I love Colin, but cool is generally no the word I'd use"

"Yeah ok" she grinned "cool, probably not the right word"

"So what's going on with you and Alex?" he asked, eager for a change of subject

"Its good" Angie declared "She's talking to her parents"

"really?" Finn was surprised, situations like Alex's were why he hadn't told his parents ages ago. Alex had moved out in her last year of high school after her very religious parents had attempted to send her to one of those gender fixing camps, she'd worked her arse of and gotten into Yale while staying in a women's shelter and was now working her way through Yale. "How where they?" he asked

"They cried a lot" Angela told him "Didn't even know she was at Yale, or college in general. Thought she'd thrown her life away, and I think now they know she hasn't they might be better. She's going down next weekend to see them and is just hoping once she gets there they don't start with sermons or anything."

Finn could empathise, he'd had some not so found memories of religious sermons at boarding school about homosexuality. He'd attempted to skip as many as possible but had been caught in a few. Some of the worst hours of his life, no one liked to be told they were going to hell and inherently morally wrong, just because of who they were."

Angie was talking again "I just don't want her getting hurt if they haven't changed. But enough about me, more about you and Colin. So nothing is defined?"

"Pretty much. He says he loves me, but I..."

"Yeah" she knew how hard it was to date someone like that. The problem being if they were further in the closet than you then they felt like they were being dragged out, but if you were, you felt as though you were being pulled into this public spotlight.

"I'll have to talk to him" Finn admitted "just enjoying the good stuff for now."

"We only have a few months left of college" she reminded him "freaky, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah" he agreed "then off into the big wide world of adulthood"

"hey, wasn't it you who told me that we may grow up but we can always be immature?"

"I believe it was"

"Do you think if I moved out, Colin would move with me?" Finn asked Ange, she really was his fag hag.

"Maybe. You said you hadn't defined anything, and with everything with Logan, you really don't know where you stand with either of them."

"Urg" Finn groaned "I suddenly remember why I don't like relationships"

"Shut up. She told him. You didn't like relationships because you didn't think you could have one with Colin. Don't pretend otherwise"

Finn tried a mock embarrassed look, pouting, which immediately made her laugh and reach across ruffling his hair.

Elsewhere Colin awoke for the second time, and upon exploring the apartment and discovering neither Colin, Logan or Rory were in residence and armed with the knowledge that both Rory and Logan had classes they couldn't miss that morning and the vague memory of a conversation with Finn he picked up his cell.

Finn answered his ringing cell, and was immediately greeted with Colin's voice, No, he thought sarcastically, this wasn't going to be awkward at all.

"Hi" Colin said

"Hi" Finn responded

"So I remember waking up briefly"

"Sorry bout that"

"Wasn't a bad thing, being woken up by you" Then Colin immediately winced, god that sounded cheesy, and he could practically see Finn grinning, he continued "So where are you anyway"

"Breakfast, with Angela, she said you met her"

"Yeah, I did, she seemed cool"

"she said exactly the same thing"

"She said I was cool?" even Colin found that hard to believe

"And I had exactly the same reaction"

"Oh ha ha" Colin sarcastically laughed

"You?" asked Finn.

"Just got up, I've got class"

"Yeah, me to"

"Your going to class" Colin questioned incredulously

"Well I thought I should start" Finn retorted

Why?" Colin questioned

"Long story" Finn thought the explanation that he was taking over the family empire should at least be face to face, and besides, its not like he didn't go to class, he just avoided being seen there. It ruined his rep.

"Fair enough. So I wont see you" Colin sounded disappointed, though, Finn rationalised, he could just be sleepy.

"Tonight?" asked Finn

"Sure. See you at home?"

"Sure."

"Bye Col" said Finn

"Bye, and uh?" Colin almost said I love you, but didn't,

"what" asked Finn.

"just, see you tonight".

Finn hung up the phone and Angie just grinned across the table at him, putting down her fork she questioned "So, plans for tonight?"

"looks like" he responded

"Your not telling me something" she scolded him lightly, "come on, now tell Angie everything'"

Damn her ability to make me unable to lie, Finn groaned internally

"Its just, what if he doesn't want what I want?" Finn asked "What if he wont get involved, involved, god, I'm in so over my head and if it all goes to shit then I don't know what I'd do"

Angela could only offer him words as comfort "What if he does want what you want?"

"Does he, I mean, he's Colin, the most conservative one of the three of us, and Logan's hardly taken it well. What about his family? Society? But I think I'm to far in now. Crap, I don't know"

"You think his family might take issue?"

"With the fact that their only son, their heir like's screwing men? Yeah. I got lucky with my parents Ange, I know that. Just look at Alex, and Society's practically in the middle ages"

Ange listened to what he said "So what, your thinking don't tell them?"

"Then I get to watch parents and girls through themselves at Colin with him marrying the best business merger, and this is all presuming he actually tells his family, or wants anything to do with me in the long term.

She grabbed his wildly gesturing hand. "He'd be insane not to" she told him seriously.

"Stop freaking yourself out. You're seeing him tonight. Talk to him then, and if need be, its not like you cant afford to move out to avoid Logan"

"Yeah, guess so" though the thought of Logan made him feel both depressed and pissed off.

As Finn picked his way through his breakfast he thought that it now came down to Colin. What Colin wanted, how he acted, and more importantly, what he did.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, here's chapter 14, hope its widely enjoyed, I maintain my continued plea for reviews and story ideas.**

**Please, please, please.**

**This largely explores Colin, and the sort of choices he's going to have to make in the future (not to give anything away, hint hint)**

**Chapter 14**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: Our Favourite Limo Boys: Colin and Finn, because there's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees and he's been running for so long but right now, he's broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN background ROGAN, with OC not marysue as friends and Finn playing guitar 

**Chapter 14**

Colin angrily replied to his father "I'm busy Dad, I cant just leave with no notice" he paused for a moment then spoke again "It doesn't matter if what I've got planned isn't formal, yes" he paused again "I know this is important to Shannon..." his father cut him off, and Colin murmured, under his breath "you're the one that married her" and then louder "no Dad, didn't say a thing." His Dad began to rant, and Colin knew he wouldn't accept no as an answer "Fine, I'll be there. 7.30? sure... a date? wasn't planning on it with this notice... I'll ask Stephanie then... ok dad" his father said goodbye, "bye, see you tonight" he hung up angrily and began to call Steph, then heard someone behind him, he turned. It was Finn, and Colin grinned.

"Hey" he said, then his face hardened at Finn comments, though not at Finn himself

"I guess you're going to a party then?"

"Yeah, you know Dad, Sorry, I wanted to hang out tonight.

"Its fine" said Finn, he was angry, jealous, of Steph of all people. He knew she and Colin had a history "I've got a date, have fun with Steph" Finn left abruptly and Colin felt like he'd been sucker punched.

He began to pace. Finn had a date? he thought to himself, of course Finn had a date, they were hardly exclusive. "Dammit" he swore. That's why he wanted to spend tonight with Finn, so he wouldn't get this feelng like half his internal organs had been ripped out. But he knew his father, there would be hell to pay if he didn't show up, so he called Steph and she agreed albeit a little cautiously. He grabbed a shower, crushing thoughts of Finn being in there with him and then hurriedly got dressed. He wasn't meant to be going to one of his stepmothers parties (though in all fairness this new wife of his father's, Shannon, seemed moderately more intelligent than the last. Not that he thought that was what had attracted his father to her. She was only slightly older than him, with killer legs and a great rack).

When he left to pick up Steph, he called out to Finn, wanted to say goodbye at least, but Finn didn't respond, Colin thought he'd left, in reality he had his headphones jammed in and cranked up to max. He was buried deep in angsty music mode. Stephanie looked radiant, she always did and he told her so. She smiled graciously "thanks" she said, and they got into his car. "Now where are we going tonight?"

"Dad's" Colin responded

"and for what?' she asked

"No idea" he admitted "the new mother wanted to have a party" his sarcastic tone was very noticeable.

"What's her name?" Stephanie honestly had no idea, despite her presence at wedding. Colin's stepmothers all blurred together, though in her defence, with the hair dying and plastic surgery as well as the constant divorce, remarrying mistress cycle they never stayed the same for long.

"Shannon" he replied, and they were silent for a while

Eventually, she turned to him "So, I was surprised you asked me" she said

and Colin was surprised by her apparent surprise "Why?" Steph had been his regular fallback date for his father and numerous wives' functions since high school

"Well" she attempted to tread carefully "with everything that's happened recently, with you and Finn, I didn't think I'd be needed anymore"

"You think I'd take Finn?" The thought had occurred to him, albeit only fleetingly, not really for this event, considering they had just started sorting their crap out, but in the future, however, that fleeting thought was accompanied by dozens of very not nice ones, filled with the reactions of society.

"Or you would come alone" Steph offered

"Why? We've come together forever, you're my friend" Colin told her.

Steph retorted "That you used to sleep with. I'm presuming that, at least, is stopping" Colin shut her up with a look. "Come on Colin!" she told him "what if it was Finn, would you have issues if he took Rosemary to one of these things. If she had a history and had been his bed buddy for the past" she paused "how many years has it been now?"

Colin clenched his jaw "Finn has a date tonight actually" he told Stephanie stiffly. To say Steph was shocked would be an understatement. She immediately demanded an explanation

"I don't know who" he told her "I just told him I couldn't do anything tonight then he said that was cool because he had a date"

"So you told him you had plans first?" she asked "and then he said he did to?"

Colin felt a jolt of happiness go through him at what Steph implied, she however immediately crushed it. "So you don't think he had a date?" Colin asked

"Nope. Fairly certain he does now" Stephanie told him bluntly "You boys don't think. How'd you think he would feel when you told him you were blowing him off for a date?"

Colin was confused and upset and the thought he might have hurt Finn "but its not a date. Its you!"  
Steph responded "OK, well first, thanks for that outstanding complement. Its you indeed, and second, hello, girl you used to sleep with, have a history with, have been known to screw around with.

So Colin hadn't really thought about that.

The rest of the trip consisted of Colin filling Steph in on all parts of their relationship, (except those parts. Though she did request details, he refused) while he drove.

"So" she commented "Does anyone else know?"

"Like who?" he asked, glancing off the road

"Like you father?" he visibly tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

"I don't know, maybe, I mean, if its ever going to mean anything I don't want to hide it, not from my friends and family. Besides, whets he going to do, I'm his only son, the only heir, he can hardly disown me."

They arrived at the McCrae Manor twenty minutes late and were immediately ushered in, hugged and smothered by the newest Mrs McCrae, who at Colin's greeting of "Shannon" responded

"Oh sweetheart, call me Mummy, or Mum"

Colin visibly flinched, his whole body tensed. This is what he hated most about his fathers wives, the majority of them tried to act like his mother. Despite the fact they were barely older than he was. Stephanie winced on his behalf as well, Colin's mother had been widely loved, and from what he could remember, had generally been a nice person. She had died of cancer when he was eight, and his father had begun to drown himself in women then.

Stephanie and Colin circled the room, playing the society role they had been brought up in, and as they greeted and mingled with more and more people, and more and more people commented on how lovely they looked Colin felt more and more suffocated.

He spied his father talking to business associates by the bar, and after checking with Steph whether she'd be alright on her own (she would be), he made his way over.

"Dad" he greeted

"Son" his father returned it "You know the boys" he gestured to the men he was drinking with. Colin nodded his head in greeting, the one he didn't know reached over, "Jason Cooke, from the New York Office". Colin shook his hand, they were all from his fathers' firm _McCrae and Co._

"Colin's just finishing up prelaw at Yale" his father told his colleagues, they murmured their approval

"How long left now?" asked Chris Dontect, he was a senior partner her in Hartford, and very respected.

"Just another month, then finals"

They all commented on their own days of college and Colin felt increasingly sick of the generic conversation, he addressed his father "Can I talk to you for a second Dad, in private, the study?"

"Sure Son" Colin followed his father out of the room and down to the oak lined study he had worshipped so much as a child.

His father would work in here, and when he was little, before his mother had died, he had been given a tiny matching desk. Every night, after dinner, his mother would do something (he could never remember what exactly) and he would sit up here and do his homework while his father worked, never doing it when he first got home but always waiting. Sometimes he had pretended to not know how to do a maths question or answer an English comprehension just so he could ask his Dad for help, and then sometimes his Dad would tell stories about work and Colin would declare that he wanted to be a lawyer when he grew up. That was before the cancer, before his mother died, before being shipped off to countless boarding schools and returning home to find a different women living there each time. His desk had disappeared the first time he had been sent away. He'd come home, climbed up the stairs, and opened the door to the study, his desk was gone and so was his father. On a business trip, back in a fortnight the housekeeper/nanny had told him. Colin would be back in school by then.

Contrary to what Colin thought, the Senior McCrae had always thought he had done a good, or at least acceptable job of raising Colin. He had never wanted anything that hadn't been provided, he wasn't overly domineering or controlling, he'd paid for and quite a few times gotten him out of some nasty scapes, and most importantly, paid for the best schools. He had done everything, in his opinion, to give Colin the best life, asking only that Colin attend Yale (his Alma Mater) and become a lawyer. Something Colin had expressed considerable interest in anyway. His son had only requested one thing, the freedom to live as he pleased during his college years, and he had largely allowed that, demanding only the occasional presence at parties (like this), dinners and holiday functions. So when his son had asked to speak to him privately in his office he had only a few vague ideas as to what it might actually be about.

He and Colin entered the study and Colin closed the door behind them, something the Senior McCrae noticed, he wanted privacy clearly, and Colin had gone silent, unsure as to how to begin this particular conversation.

"Colin?" his father began "is this about your finals? School?" that was a definite possibility, Colin and his friends had a knack for causing trouble and he would be surprised if they were in trouble, though hopefully nothing that couldn't be pushed under the rug for a price, though Colin remained silent, so his father continued "Are you getting cold feet about Law School?" that could be a possibility, when he was Colin's age he had to say goodbye to his youth at this point to. He had frozen up, until his father had sat him down and told him "you're a McCrae son, we're lawyers, and you'll be damn good at it". So that was what he had told Colin.

"No Dad" Colin finally spoke up to his father "its not about school. I'll go fine in finals and I want to go to Law School. Schools fine"

"What is it then?" his father asked, he was getting impatient now. "Is it Stephanie? Are you asking for ring to get engaged? Is she pregnant?"

"What? Dad No! Why would you even think that?" God, Colin groaned, what was with everyone thinking he should be with Stephanie?  
"Well you always bring her to these events, you've been good friends for a long time, she's from a very respectable family"

Colin interrupted "and that's all we'll ever be Dad, good friends, trust me"

"Fine, I'm not saying you should settle down yet. Now what is it you wanted to discuss so urgently, or should we get back the party?"

"I'm Gay" Colin finally said, quietly, but clearly, proud of the fact that his voice only shook a little

"Say again?" his father requested

"I'm Gay" Colin repeated, louder this time, and his father hastily poured himself a glass of scotch from the crystal tumbler.

"You're not gay" he told Colin firmly

"Dad!" Colin protested

"No Colin" his father told him "you think I don't keep tabs, you've had girls. What's wrong with Stephanie? You adore her"

"As a friend Dad!" he told his father, "and you're right, I've had girls, for years I've tried to act like that was enough, just random girls, but its not"

"No Colin" his father repeated, commandingly calm "you are a McCrae. You will go to law school, you will graduate, you will get married, you will work and eventually take over the practice. That's it. School, work, you get married you have an heir. That's what we do Colin"

"What about what I want?" Colin asked his father "how I feel?"

"If you feel different" his calmness was eerie now "then you're no longer a McCrae"

"You would disown me?" Colin felt as though he had been ripped in half "your own son? your only son?"

"Its for you're own good" His father told him "You've had girls before, you can have them again. Focus on that"

Colin couldn't believe it had come to this "So that's it then?" he asked "Who would take over the firm then? Be your heir if you disown me?

"I'm hoping it wont come to that. I'm hoping you see sense Colin. You've got your whole life ahead of you, all laid out. You really want to throw that away? You're a McCrae" he addressed his son "the life you've enjoyed? there are sacrifices to make if you want that, and I think you do. Think about it, but you're my son, and a McCrae, you were made for this life and you cant walk away from it.

Colin nodded, turning and leaving the study. He felt numb, well to be accurate he couldn't feel anything.

Steph found him, as a descended the main stairs. She was talking, but he couldn't really hear her, he couldn't focus on her voice. Not that he was trying that hard. He went to get into his car but she stopped him, taking his keys

"I'll drive" Steph told him, taking his keys. Whatever had happened, she reasoned, hadn't been good.

The drive back passed in a blur for Colin. He vaguely remembers Steph asking him what happened, he thinks he blew her off, but he's not sure.

"We're here" she tells him. They're back at the apartment. He asks her if she's ok to get home, then hails her a cab, his breeding showing through.

Finn's not there, he checks his room, running his hand over his possessions, breathing in the distinct Finn smell of his cologne.

Colin heads back to his own room. He needs to be drunk, some time and several drinks later he's sprawled on his bed, practically asleep with the covers pushed towards the foot.

The door to his room opens, but it barely registers in Colin's mind. Someone's pulling his sheets up, covering him, then kissing him softly. Its only then at the kiss he realises its Finn, and his eyes open, blinking away the possibility of sleep, but Finn's gone, slipping out of the room, switching off the light he leaves Colin in the darkness, the kiss lingering, going round and round in his head along with the rest of his evening.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi to all my fabulous readers, I'm sort of reaching a cross roads (again) with this story.**

**The current plan is to end the yale years and skip to the future, with a whole new batch of problems and character developments, not only Colin and Finn, but minor characters (namely Jack, who you'll all meet soon) and other OCs can develop, as well as Angela, who I've just sort of had in a rut at the moment.**

**So thats the plan, if yoy object horribly, let me know, and enjoy the emotional angst to come.**

**Chapter 15**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: Our Favourite Limo Boys: Colin and Finn, because there's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees and he's been running for so long but right now, he's broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN background ROGAN, with OC not marysue as friends and Finn playing guitar

**Chapter 15**

After Colin told him he was going to a function with Steph, Finn retreated to his room with his ipod (on at full volume, eardrums be damned) and a bottle of vodka. He hated that he was a jealous asshole when it came to Colin. They had never set boundaries, but still. He felt his stomach clench at the thought of Colin and Stephanie, it hurt even more than before, when they hadn't been together. He suddenly understood exactly how Logan felt with Rory, not the love, he had always gotten that, but the dedication, the need for commitment, and it was at that moment he knew that commitment was what he wanted from Colin, nothing less. Finn knew then that he couldn't, wouldn't settle with a casual relationship, and that was possibly the most scary realisation Finn had ever come to. The thoughts went rampant around Finn head, all negative, what if Colin didn't want that was the main question, and Finn couldn't think of a response to that.

His phone, which was on top of one of his many CD racks rang , and he answered it, grateful he hadn't had a chance to have more than two small drinks yet, which was nothing, considering his record.

"Hey baby brother" it was Nici

"Hey Nicole" Finn felt bad, he'd called her earlier to make sure she was ok, she was, and was happily settling into a suite nearby.

"Got any plans for tonight?" the innuendo was clear in her voice, and Finn made a disgusted face, before remembering she couldn't see him

He retorted and she responded, bantering back and forth in light conversation before he, realising he would just sit around moping if left alone, made plans to meet her for dinner picking her up 20minutes later in the lobby of her hotel.

Finn took her to a tiny Mexican place that made excellent hangover food on par with their dinner, to the degree that the waiter knew Finn by name, though Finn insisted that was because he was in a few of his classes.

He and Nicole kept things light over dinner (in other words avoiding conversation associated with Colin and/or Logan), instead discussing work, which both found interesting, Nicole briefing him on the goings on of the New York Office, which he was going to start at, essentially shadowing Nicole, this week.

He got home to find the lights on in the apartment, with Colin's door slightly ajar, Colin looking adorable sprawled across him bed, though Finn noticed the goose bumps lining his arms as he shivered lightly. He pulled up the covers to keep him warm and had to stop himself getting into the bed and wrapping himself around Colin, reminding himself he'd been out with Stephanie, just before, but he couldn't resist kissing him, before leaving, switching off the lights and closing the door on the way out.

Logan was nowhere to be seen, he really was taking avoidance to a whole new level

A shower and a few sleeping pills later (Finn knew he wouldn't sleep otherwise, his chronic insomnia, largely a side effect of his other medications coupled with jetlag) Finn had crashed, sleeping heavily, as did Colin in the next room, though his deep sleep was rather a retreat from the world and decisions he knew he would have to make.

Colin work first, Finn catching up from the lack of sleep the night before, and he made breakfast in an attempt to distract himself from the consequences of last night's conversation with his father. He ate absentmindedly, before heading to class. The whole day passed in a daze, from class to class he briefly ate lunch and avoided everyone he knew, particularly Stephanie, who called three times.

He headed back to his room that evening, after a three and a half hour psyche lass on body language. He knew he should study, or at least attempt to, but was distracted by the mass of books, all relating to law or prelaw subjects filling his room. It was what he had always wanted, he ran his hand over a trophy on his bookshelf, he had won it for mooting, mock law trials in high school, his father had actually come to that. Seen him win. He actually wanted to be a lawyer. He knew a lot of society people never got to pick their careers but he had never wanted anything else, he had wanted to be a lawyer for as long as he could remember, and as he sat in his room and stared at everything that represented everything he had worked for so far he wasn't sure if he could give it up, not even for Finn.

He didn't even think Finn would get where he was coming from. As far as he knew Finn really didn't have a great life career plan, after graduation Colin thought Finn would be to do the traditional travel round Europe, in fact, Colin would probably participate in said trip, but beyond that, he didn't really think Finn had planned, quite possibly keep travelling. Colin did know that Finn loved to travel, never settle down. He had constantly joked, particularly when they boarding school hopped their way around the world, that Finn had the attention span of a goldfish, while he was going to Yale Law, and Logan would be working.

He groaned, flopping back onto the bed. He didn't know what to do. Why the hell had he told his father anything? he questioned himself. Everything had been fine, or would have been fine if he'd just kept it to himself. Colin knew he couldn't just throw his life away, not even for Finn. He knew if he was disowned he would never make it as a successful lawyer, chances are his father would pull some strings and he wouldn't even get into Post Grad Law, let alone get a position in a good practice.

He was looking at, but not really focusing on his psyche textbook when he heard a knock on his door frame. Finn was standing in there.

"Deja vu" Colin said, then immediately regretted even bringing up the previous night. He still didn't have any idea whether Finn had actually had a date, and if so, who with.

"Yeah" agreed Finn, he was thinking of Steph, well Steph and Colin

"So I was thinking" Colin began, and self-hatred was a mild term for how he felt at this very moment, though he knew he had to do it "I was thinking, this thing" he gestured between the two of them "it should stay between us, you know, keep things casual"

"Keep it casual?" Finn asked incredulously, he couldn't believe this was happening "you want to keep things casual?" The last thing he wanted was to keep things casual

Colin paused, he never thought he'd hate anyone as much as he hated himself right then. He avoided looking Finn in the eye. He had to do this, he told himself "It'd have to be casual, come on Finn, how would it look" he told him "how would our families, society react? I cant afford that. I'm prelaw!"

"And you couldn't make it with me? right?" asked Finn, he bit the inside of his mouth and tried to force himself to calm down. It sort of worked.

"Come on Finn" Colin told him "you think we have a choice. Its this or nothing"

Finn breathed deeply, for him the decision had already been made. He stood by what he'd realised earlier. That would never be enough with Colin "You might not be able to make the choice" he told him angrily "but I am, its my life, I'll do whatever the hell I want, and you know what, its your life do, so you can do whatever the fuck you want as well, just leave me out of it"

Finn stormed out of the apartment. He was getting good at these dramatic angry exits and Colin followed after him. "Jesus Finn, wait", he followed him into the hall. "Where the fuck are you going?" he asked

Finn turned angrily "Away, not that its any of your fucking business McCrae" Colin recoiled at the pointed use of his last name "have fun locking yourself in the closet" Finn told him before heading down the fire escape, not willing to wait for the elevator.

He jumped straight into his jag, half killing himself on the way to Angela's dorm, blinking back hot, angry tears, refusing to let himself feel anything but anger. Angela was in her dorm when he got there, in a retro shirt mini-dress she opened the door with eyeliner in one hand, laughter evident on her face, though it rapidly evaporated when she caught sight of his face.

She pulled him into a fierce hug. "What happened?" she asked, and he briefly gave her the details.

"Where you on your way out?" he asked her "I'll go" he moved to head for the door but she demanded he stay

"Don't be silly" she said, scolding him, "I was just going to meet Alex at the Life Guard anyway, nothing set or serious"

"No go" he told her "but do you mind if I come?"

"Of course not" she told him "you don't even have to ask. Give me one minute" She pulled on a pair of flat calf high slouch suede covered boots over black tights, encased two eyes in eyeliner and fluffed her hair out.

"I look ok?" Finn asked, jokingly, after throwing a few handfuls of water on his face, to make himself snap back into reality.

"Here" she pulled him down to her height and applied eyeliner along the line of his lashes. He moved to rub it off but she stopped him "Looks hot", she told him, and he relented, allowing her to pulled him out of the dorm.

3 hours later Angela was regretting bringing him out that night. He was drunk and from his apparent supply of energy had taken some Ecstasy as well. He was on the dancefloor surrounded by people, through particularly grinding with a guy, a gorgeous guy, Angela noted. The sort of guy she would have usually told Finn to go for.

He had loose, curly brown hair, naturally brown golden skin, massive brown eyes and pouty lips. Angel faced, many people would call him, and absolutely gorgeous. He was shorter than Finn, and looked about 20 years old. According to Alex he was a regular here, named Jack, very out, and also just out of a relationship, though this was all gossip. Alex had personally never spoken with him beyond the occassional drink order, he was however, friends with Rev, one of the occassional DJs, and more importantly, by the looks of things, just as eager to forget the world as Finn that night.

She could see them leaving the floor, making their way towards the exit, Jack's arm wrapped around Finn's. Maybe it was through years of experience, but neither looked very drunk, both managing to appear at least moderately graceful, despite the massive quantities they had consumed that night.

Angela kissed Alex goodbye over the bar, it was cold, things were sort of fizzling out between them, then moved to follow Finn and Jack out of the club. Exiting and turning she saw Finn with his tongue down Jack's throat, or Jack's tongue down Finn's throat. Either way, there was definete tongue.

Jack pulled back first "Wanna come home with me?" he asked, and Finn definetely paused, considering it.

"God yes" he said "but I cant, you're not him". Jack kissed him again, lightly.

"You're not him either" he admitted

They continued walking down the steet, their arms wrapped around each other "you did make a nice substitue though" commented Finn "if only briefly"

"thanks" Jack responded, as their arrived at the taxi rank he got in one, kissing Finn goodbye lightly, briefy, before getting into one. Both mising the photographer in the shadows.

Angela approached Finn as Jack drove off. Grateful to note he was alone.

"Time to go home?" she asked him and he grunted in response  
"Where?" he asked "I think I'll stay out as long as possible, don't feel like seeing Colin or Logan"

"Bullshit" she told him "you can stay at my dorm" at his traditional leer she added "on the couch". She knew she wasn't interested in anyone, if he had been, she would have gotten into that cab with Jacl

She got him into the cab and by this point his high had well and truely died, and from a flask he had taken at least a few more drinks. He and, due to the fact that she was clasping his arm, she staggered, clambered and climbed their way to her dorm, where after making sure he was ok on her couch, she collapsed into bed.

Finn felt incrediably hung over upon waking the next morning, and he staggered to Angela's bathroom, crashing into several objects on the way before emptying his relatively empty stomache into the porcelin god. Then Angie was beside him, holding his head.

When he was done he stood up, turning to Angela "you're not normally this nice" he adressed her, and it was true, she always maintained a "deal with your own stupid hangover policy"

"Special circumstances" she told him shortly, and he followed her into the living area

"What?" he asked "cause of Colin?"

"Yeah, that" she responded "and there's something else" She handed him asprin and a bottle of water, which he gulped down gratefully, then told him "you might want to sit down"

She handed him a copy of the Conneticuit Daily News, openning it to the second page. The headline read _"Gay Colden Son to Take Over Colden Empire"_ beneath the headline were two photos, one of him walking with Jack, gesturing wildly with one hand, the other wrapped around Jack's waist. Jack was laughing. The second photo had been taken just prior to getting into the cab, of the friendly kiss, Finn was greatful it wasn't of the kiss a few minutes prior. It took Finn a few minutes to move beyond the photos and headline to read the article.

_Only son of developer and buisness mogul Mathew Colden and wife Katheryn was announced to be transittionally taking over Colden Enterprises in coming months, following graduation from Yale University. The announcement ursurps expectations that sibling Nicole Colden, current Executive Vice President, would assume the CEO posstion, though she is expected to maintain a prominent role within the company..._

The article went on to detail the wide and varied holdings of Colden Enterprises.

Finn dropped the article, then hurridly scaned it again. Suprisingly it failled to mention the wide assortment of drunken escapades, they would be far easier to track down than information on his sexuality. Then he saw the icon in the top right corner. Hardford Daily, followed by the Huntzburger Media icon. Logan's paper, no wonder their drunken escapades hadn't been documented. He swore internally. This was ingenius on Logan's behalf.

"How you doing?" asked Angie, hovering

"This is Logan's paper" he told her

"are you sure?" she asked

"His Dad made him work there or something a few months ago, I can remember him complaining"

"Oh"

"Yeah. Oh shit, Dad and Nicole" he called his father who answered sleepily

"ello?"

"Dad" he responded

"Finn" he asked "what's wrong?"

"I'm presuming you told the board then?" he asked

"Yes, why? Was their a media backlash?" Mathew Colden was becoming more and more awake and more and more concerned for his son

"They found out I was gay Dad" Finn told his father

There was a pause, then his father continued

"What does it say?" he asked, Finn took a deep breath then repeated the headline, and summerised the article

"So you're ok?" he continued "they didn't drag you through the mud?"

"No I'm fine, but the backlash... I'm sorry Dad" Finn trailed off, he hadn't even started and already he was causing problems

"Finn" his father spoke firmly "you're gay. There's nothing to be sorry about. They'll get over it eventually to. We'll just have to ride it out"

Finn couldn't believe his father was so calm about this

"So you're ok?" his father asked again

"Fine" Finn responded, a little in shock

"Then don't worry about it. There'll be a new scandel next week. Is that all you were worried about or was there something else? Did people not know at school?"

"No, people knew, not everyone, but everyone who counted. Just one of my friends, he didn't deal so well. Its his paper that published it"

His father knew immediately who he was talking about. "Its a Huntzburger paper?"

Finn confirmed it, and his father declared he would deal with it, then they said goodbye.

Finn spoke briefly to Nicole who, after confirmation with Angela, said she was coming over. Angela's roommate returned from a coffee run, (joking about how she didn't know they had a multi-billionare staying with them, told him the breakfast she had gotten was payback for the other morning) and told him none of the other papers were carrying the gay stuff, just commenting that he had been named future CEO.

Nicole arrived, and she, Angela and Finn planned a "wallowing day" their words, not his, and they planned to live like hermits, as supposably the entire campus had been taken over by media.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everybody. OK, the future of this story is planned out (sort-of), the shit is hitting the fan in the next couple of chapters and its all doom and gloom, and I think that they all need to grow up a bit, so that's the plan. Minor characters will become a bit more major particularly Jack (who is explained a bit more in this chapter, though take note this is primarily a CoFinn) and also GiGi (yes, Rory's adorable little blonde sister will be making an appearance), as well as a few OCs, who will mostly be minor characters. I also have to decide whether Lorelai and Chris will be back together in the future irregardless of the end of season 6 (which is as far as I've seen cause I have to buy the DVDs as I live in Australia and they don't show it on TV). Either way, Lorelai will not have a major role, its just whether or not I throw her name in, but I know some people feel very passionate about it so let me know how your feeling.**

**As a last note, someone will die...**

**Morbid I know, but its crucial to getting the characters where I want them. Don't worry, its not Finn or Colin or even Rory. So enjoy the last few chapters of college years.**

**AND FINALLY THANKS TO: **78episodes30good, SarcasticLoner, Curley-Q, Hopes2High, just hidden, and the lovely Naberrie Skyler (who always gives me lovely long reviews). In response to one particular question that I'm not really addressing in the story: Mr Mcrea realising the whole Finn & Colin thing. Firstly, I don't think he's the tabloid reader or gossipper (leave that to the wives) and secondly he doesn't seem that intune with his son's life (would he know Finn?) and finally, everybody say together now: _Denial_. So no, Mr Mcrea will not be connecting Finn with Colin, particularly since Finn's been hooking up with another guy, and it'll make it more fun later.  
**One more review and I hit 50. Impressive I think.**

**So here's chapter 16.**

**Chapter 16**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: Our Favourite Limo Boys: Colin and Finn, because there's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees and he's been running for so long but right now, he's broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN background ROGAN, with OC not marysue as friends and Finn playing guitar 

**Chapter 16**

Colin was drunk by the time Rory and Logan got home. Propped up by the wall a bottle of scotch in one hand.

"Colin?" asked Logan, concerned. Drinking by himself was more Finn's style.

"I think I really screwed up" he told them, and Logan thought maybe he had been crying. "I lost Finn" he said "I don't think he's coming back"

Logan crouched down, he really was awful at this comforting thing "Finn cant leave, he lives here" he told him awkwardly.

"He was so angry, upset. I don't blame him"

Logan looked at Rory pleadingly, and she helped him pull Colin up, negotiating him on to the couch, making sure to remove him from his bottle of scotch.

"You want to tell us what happened?" asked Logan

"Dad said he was going to disown me" he told them, and Logan blanched, disowning was something commonly threatened but rarely carried through on.

Rory settled Colin on to the couch "you told your father?" she asked

"Stupid. I know" Colin ranted "but I was there, with Steph, and I wanted to be there with Finn, so I told him and he said he'd disown me"

"Wow" said Logan "you're disowned"

"Nope" said Colin "I caved, just like he said I would. Told Finn I couldn't do it, not a relationship, that we could screw around, but that was it. Fucking bastard of a father made be pick, and then Finn left, said he couldn't do it"

Rory tried to comfort him "Finn grew up the same as you, he'll understand"

"But he wont" said Colin "I didn't even get the chance to explain. He thinks I don't care, but I do, I love him so much" He was very, very, drunk

Rory gave him and hug then dragged Logan over. "Be comforting" she told him and he put up his hands in mock surrender.

"I'm not really so good at the comforting thing Ace" he told her.

She shoved him next to Colin. "you sit, you keep him talking, don't let him wallow internally, he must vocalise, and offer sympathy. Now be supportive!"

She grabbed her bag off the floor, where she had left it. Digging through it for her cell.

"What are you doing" hissed Logan,

"Calling Steph" she told him, then gestured at Colin, getting him to attempt to be comforting.

Two hours later between Steph, Rory and Logan (who had by this point mastered the basics of the sympathetic ear) they had gotten the whole story out, from when he'd headed into his father's office to Rory and Logan finding him. Between the three of them they eventually got him into bed and asleep (or passed out) and convened in the kitchen.

"This is bad" Steph said "had Colin said that to me, I would have left"

Rory responded "But this is Finn, I'm not saying it'll all be fine but he'll understand were Colin's coming from at least."

Logan joined the conversation "but as you said Ace, this is Finn, if anyone was going to be the first guy in society with a boyfriend it'd be him"

Steph asked "did you talk to him?" no one had been able to get on to Finn before

"No" he responded "his phone's still switched off. Do you think he's ok?" he asked

Logan felt awful, he'd hardly been the most supportive friend lately, particularly with their last conversation in mind. He knew he'd come off as an arrogant jackass because he'd demanded his own privacy, but behind his snobby, selfish nature he did want his two best friends to be happy.

"I wouldn't be" Rory admitted "but I don't know if there's anything we can do"

Rory was the first one up the next morning, making coffee then picking up the papers from outside their apartment door. The first one, she noted, had a photo of Finn and a guy she discovered was his father on the second page, the brief insert stating only briefly that Finn would be beginning the transition to CEO in coming months. Looking for more information she opened the next paper, flipping it open then stopping with a gasp on the third page.

"Oh My God" she analysed the article, her journalistic instincts kicking in, and then turned to the photo. Finn was drunk when it was taken, she noted. You wouldn't be able to tell if you didn't know him. It was the exaggerated gestures, his relaxed grin. Only someone who had spent many nights wrangling him into a car would notice.

Steph was asleep on the couch and Rory picked up a pen and through it at her "Wake up" she hissed and Steph staggered to her feet, bitching about sleeping on a couch

"What?" she demanded, and Rory held out the paper.

"When was this taken?" asked Steph, focusing more on the photo than the article. Rory pointed to the caption

"Last night" she told him

Steph moved onto the article "Finn's taking over Colden Enterprises?" she asked incredulously "I knew he was a Colden, I mean, he had to be wealthy, but the Colden's are massive, I thought he was a cousin or something to Mathew Colden, I didn't know he was his son!"

Logan wandered out sleepily, kissing Rory on the cheek before reading over her shoulder, catching sight of the photo and article.

"When was this taken?" he asked seriously

"Last night" they told him

"Who the hell prints this shit anyway?" asked Stephanie angrily

And Logan looked away, before answering in an equally angry tone "I'm going to kill my father" he added "that's a Huntzburger Paper"

"What to we tell Colin?" asked Rory

"Tell me what?" asked Colin, emerging from his room, he looked awful.

Steph shared a glance with Rory and Logan before pushing the paper across the table towards Colin. He read over the article but his gaze kept returning to the photo.

He clenched his jaw and breathed deeply before slamming the paper closed and turning away "I'm going to take a shower, got class" he said and left the three sitting there in shock.

"Was that a good reaction?" asked Rory

"That wasn't a reaction" Logan told her.

They heard a crash from Colin's bathroom followed by choked sobs, before the shower turned on, masking it

"That was the reaction" Steph said.

"I've got to fix this" said Logan, standing and pacing. He entered his room, grabbing his cell and returning, dialling Finn's number. He knew it by heart.

"hello?" Finn answered

"Hey Finn" said Logan, "I need to talk to you"

"Really?" responded Finn "What could we possibly talk about? I told Colin I'll tell you. Stay the hell away from me Logan, I mean it!"

The line went dead

"He's angry" Logan said unnecessarily, they could tell from the look on his face "he wont talk to me"

"I'll try" said Steph, dialling his number on her own phone, but Finn's cell had been turned off.

Logan's phone rang after that, startling them all, he answered it quickly, hoping it was Finn, it wasn't, instead it was his father, demanding he come to the New York Office, hanging up before Logan had a chance to retort or attempt to refuse him.

Logan got dressed and showered hurriedly, knowing he didn't have a choice. Grabbing some fruit on the way out, Colin breezed past him, dressed and ready for class.

"You Ok Colin?" asked Steph,

"Sure" he responded "just late for class".

He left, with Logan leaving as well, a few minutes later, heading for New York in his Porsche, Rory and Stephanie heading to Stephanie's dorm so she could change and then head for class.

Logan was in a foul mood by the time he reached the New York office. Finn still wasn't answering his phone.

"Logan" his father greeted him, "good, you're here, this should be a good learning experience" His father was in a meeting with several editors, high ranking managerial people and a few Logan recognised to be lawyers.

"What's going on?" he asked, forcing himself to be civil.

"We've just lost one of our major advertisers" his father told him. "They invest millions in our papers globally and as of this morning they withdrew all future plans for publication" he addressed one of the minions "Is there nothing we can do to force them not to break the contract?"

"No" one of the lawyers said "Their contract was up, and they fulfilled all the requirements to not renew it, we were just under the presumption they would have"  
"Why have they broken the contract?" asked one of his father's advisors, Logan gratefully noted that he was moderately intelligent, not just a lackey.

"Its not financial" advised another "our relationship has largely resulted in massive growth for them"

"Are they trying to renegotiate? Drop the price?" asked another

"They've never had a problem before. We've handled all of their media releases"

Logan followed the exchanges, one of them commented "all we know is that they've severed all ties, and all our phone calls and any other forms of contact are going through their rather impressive legal team"

Mitchem interrupted angrily "this is a multimillion dollar deal. Someone had better tell me why we've lost it"

"Sir, Colden Enterprises hasn't given us any indication..." one of the legal lackeys spoke.

"Oh god" Logan stated loudly and Mitchem turned on him

"Logan" he said "Done something you want to confess"

"I haven't done anything" Logan told him "but I've got an idea as to why you lost your contract. He pulled a copy of that mornings paper out, throwing it on the table and flipping it open to the front society page "you outed his only son this morning"

Mitchem, and everyone else in the room stared at the paper, "that's..." Logan interrupted

"that's Finn" he said

Mitchem turned on Logan "that's Finn. You go to school with him. You'll have to talk to him, fix this"

"I could" said Logan "if one of my best friends were speaking with me. Unfortunately he's expressed a desire never to talk to me again, and I'm presuming that desire extends to you and everyone else in Huntzburger media"

"If this is personal" said one lackey, "its probable it will blow over"

"clearly you haven't read the article" Logan addressed the room, "or any of the one's published about the Colden holdings today. Finn's taking over all of them, after graduation, and Finn, as rarely as he does hold one, can hold a grunge for a very long time"

Mitchem was clearly having trouble grasping the fact that Finn, Logan's friend Finn, would be taking over one of the largest and most powerful companies in the world. He had always presumed Finn was just another society child, wealthy certainly, but the Colden's rivalled the Huntzburgers. Not an easy feat. "Finn you sunk the yacht with?" he asked Logan. Logan groaned, he was never living that down.

"yes father, Finn I sank the yacht with"

They were interrupted by a knock at the door and a nervous secretary who cowered "What?" barked Mitchem

"sorry sir, but um, these came from the London office, marked urgent" She held out a fax. Mitchem took it, reading it over "it seems Colden entered into a range of media contracts this morning, none of them with Huntzburger Media." The room seemed to deflate, and Mitchem dismissed them, but held back Logan.

"Logan I'm relying on you to fix this, convince him that it's best it came out this way, convince him it was an accident, I don't particularly care"

Logan addressed his father. "If I can convince Finn to even speak to me, maybe, but considering I think this might have destroyed the relationship between two of my closest friends its highly unlikely"

"What are you talking about?" his father asked

Logan responded "Privacy was kind of essential in maintaining said relationship, with a media frenzy it wont have a chance" He pulled his satchel over his shoulder. "I'll do what I can, Ok, but its not likely"

He left, screeching out of the car park in his silver porch.


	17. The final chapter prior to sequel

**Final Chapter of Fit as Finn, the first chapter of the sequel is going up simultaneously, and remember to review both… please**

**So, to the future we head. I will post the first chapter of the new story simultaneously with this one, so check it out, its called Past Revisited. **

**Some quick notes, Logan will not be attending London. Everything is hunky dory between him and Rory. This story is slightly AU (If you didn't notice) and so Logan and Rory will remain together in the States, Rory graduating and Logan working for his father in some capacity. Use your imagination people.**

**Chapter 17**

Title: Fit as Finn  
Author: Lizagirl

Disclaimer: If I owned them they'd be doing some kinky stuff to me

Rating: M  
Summary: Our Favourite Limo Boys: Colin and Finn, because there's a bit more to Finn than everyone sees and he's been running for so long but right now, he's broken. SLASH FINNCOLIN background ROGAN, with OC not marysue as friends and Finn playing guitar 

**Chapter 17**

Finn made his way through the media frenzy. It was insane. His right hand tightly wrapped around Nicole's, pulling her through as the media asked questions at both of them, eventually making it into the building where the cafeteria was, and, more importantly, campus security was able to secure.

They dropped into a table, groaning. "Its crazy" she said "its been three days. You would think they would have gotten over it by now." They had remained holed up in Angela's dorm for 24hours then Finn had declared hiding ridiculous, and they had headed out into the media frenzy. Following publication of the photos on the first day, most of the major publications around the world had picked up the photos, as well as quite a few of the gossip magazines. Now everyone wanted a story or more photos. Finn had even been particular enough to make sure he wasn't photographed alone with anyone other than Nicole or business partners in the last few days, attempting to shield the rest of his friends, but today he had returned to class, and media were out in force. A gay guy taking over the company was big news apparently, though all the papers were careful not to put that into a negative context, just casually dropping his sexuality into the headline, or opening paragraph. Mostly though, they had just printed pictures.

"Hey" someone said front behind him, and Finn looked up, no one had approached since they'd entered, preferring instead to gossip loudly.

It was Jack. "Hi" he said

"So I didn't know hooking up with you would get me on the front of publications world wide" he said, and Finn winced.

"I'm sorry." Finn said, "I didn't think you'd get this much attention, I didn't this I'd get this much attention"

"Well apparently you as a gay representative, are ready to challenge stereotypes and want to, as a person in a position of influence, highlight discriminatory actions in society"

Finn winced again, he was quoting one of the articles printed the day before.

Jack laughed, "so direct quote you gave?"

Finn shifted his satchel off the seat beside him. "Wanna crash? No cameras in here I promise"

Jack did, and shortly after Angela & Alex and Claire arrived, and Finn had a 5 minute bitching session with them, gulping down some juice and half a sandwich before declaring he had to get to a history class, Angela also heading that way.

He turned to Jack before he left "sorry, I'm fairly certain this would have destroyed any chance of you getting back with the boyfriend."

Jack agreed "it did, but its cool, this other guy I've liked for ages said he didn't want me hooking up with some other bastard, finally came out of the closet and asked me out"

"So alls well that ends well then" Finn continued, "A bunch of us are going to Chinese tonight. You should come, and the other guy"

"Matt" Jack offered

"Yeah, you and Matt, it'll be cool."

"OK Sure" He said "where is it?"

Finn told him the address, and they agreed to meet at 7.30, before Finn headed off, Angie grinning at him.

"He has a boyfriend. You heard him" he told her, they took the long way round so they could stay inside, circumventing the media waiting outside.

"I know" she told him "but that's your sought of guy. The type of guy you should be with"

Any support she had once had for Colin had dissipated once she'd found out what he'd said. She had since decided that he needed to move on, and rapidly and seemed to be encouraging him to explore other opportunities. In other words, anyone but Colin.

He just grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling down his sunglasses (yes he knew they were inside but it was bright) as they entered his History of Modern America class, amid the flashes of the media who had been waiting outside.

Colin winced as he saw another pack of media gathered, this was what he hadn't wanted, why he knew that things with Finn couldn't work. He knew he couldn't be out like Finn was apparently ok being. For one his parents would have a fit. He wondered how Finn's parents were taking it. Officially, Colden Enterprises had released a statement in which Mathew Colden as CEO had announced his ongoing support of his son as future CEO and while the topic of his sexuality was never directly addressed it was implied. He hadn't spoken to his father since the party, instead burying himself in his school work and when he couldn't stare at a book anymore he stared at photos of him and Finn from the past, normally through the haze of excessive amounts of Alcohol.

He didn't even know where Finn was, he was refusing to take calls from him or Logan or anyone else, and if it wasn't more the massive array of media photos from around campus, he would be panicking if only for his safety.

He wanted to know who the guy was, whether he was just a random or not, but he knew Finn wanted nothing to do with him, and just hoped that he'd calm down, and some semblance of their former relationship, if only friendship.

That night they sat in a Chinese restaurant just off campus. Finn, Angela, Nicole, Jack (though not the guy), Michael & Carmen & Cristina they completely stuffed themselves, even Finn, and were pleasantly buzzed leaving the restaurant.

"I wanna know why" said Cristina "straight guys can't be like you"

The conversation had of course, at they had drunk more and more, turned towards the rather dismal state of their relationship, with even Alex and Angela looking doomed upon graduation.

Angela laughed. "I knew him" she told the group "back when he was going through the whole _I'm straight_ denial phase. Man whore doesn't even begin to describe it"

"And that's changed how?" asked Michael

"Damn" swore Cristina. "Well at least non of us have ever hooked up with you"

Jack waved his hand "hello standing right here"

They all laughed again, staggering down the street "Sorry" said Finn "it appears you will be humiliated both publicly and privately"

Jack ran and jumped pushing of Finn's shoulder and landing next to him, wrapping his arm around Finn's waist, who staggered briefly under the pressure "that's ok" he said, "it was a fucking hot kiss"

"Totally" agreed Cristina, and they all laughed.

"So Jack" said Angela, "You said there was a boy who'd be accompanying you tonight! I'm yet to see said a fine specimen"

Jack groaned "said specimen was hot, nice, fun and my best friend, and there had been sexual tension since the first time I'd met said specimen. Then we kissed and..." he pretended to collapse only to be hauled up by Finn "nothing" he finished

"Years of building tension and nothing"

"That sucks" said Carmen, But I'm sad and lonely also. Fear not your not alone"

"Me to." said Angela "Do you ever feel you've put so much into a relationship and you want it to work so much, then nothing... it just dies out"

"I was wondering where Alex was" added Michael

"Alex is somewhere else" Angela told them drunkenly. "which makes every single one of us, sad and alone"

"The way it should be" declared Finn loudly

and was answered with a loud chorus of agreement.

Across the road Colin watched upset. He, Rory, Logan and Steph were ironically going to the same restaurant for cheer up Chinese food when he saw them leaving, More importantly, leaving looking happily. His stomach clenched when he saw Jack wrap his arm around Finn and he had to remind himself he didn't have any claim to Finn anymore. Logan moved, as if going to talk to Finn, but Rory grabbed his arm "Not here" she said "not like this" and Logan knew she was right.

"Come on sweetie" said Steph, tugging Colin gently down the street, away from the laughing group.

The turned, taking a few steps backwards so he could watch Finn as long as possible, before turning and entering the restaurant with Logan, Rory and Stephanie, where he remained sullen and introverted all night.

The next few days passed in a blur for Finn, he was still crashed on Angela's couch, Claire, the roommate had been surprisingly cool about it. Quite possibly because Nicole (the lovely sister that she was) had gone out and bought her a Chanel necklace to say thanks. Either way, he was on Angela's couch. He and Nicole had gone over to his apartment at a time when he'd known both Colin and Logan wouldn't be there, though that didn't solve his living conditions in the long time, and picked up a few essentials, particularly his school stuff, medications, and clothes, as well as his music stuff. He was now, (like Claire and Angela) studying furiously, well as furiously as Finn ever studied, he'd read the textbook but he'd known most of this stuff since he was a teenager.

He'd seen Colin, Logan and Steph from a distance though made a point to avoid them and in every circumstance made an escape. However, even he knew his time on Angela's couch was limited, if only for the sake of his back.

Nicole bounced happily through the door. "Baby brother" she greeted him enthusiastically, "I had a wonderful idea"

"Oh god" he said

"Shut up" she told him "I was thinking, I'm sick of living in a hotel, I hate being by myself. Get an apartment with me"

"You want to get an apartment?" he asked. "Why? We'll only be here a few more weeks?" After graduation he was planning on running as far from his me memories as he could/

"I know. But I hate living in the hotel. Its driving me insane." That was one thing about Nicole, she liked doing things herself, knowing where she stood with everything, she hated people touching her stuff.

"Fine, Fine" he agreed, on the verge of moving into a hotel room anyway.

"Excellent" she said, "I've already got one, and called movers to pick up your stuff"

"So if I had said no?" Finn asked

"You wouldn't have" she told him, and he laughed, his sister knew him to well.

The apartment she'd chosen was nice, small, two bedrooms, furnished, convenient for him to lock himself in and study for finals, which, for the first time in his life he was actually doing.

He hadn't gone back to his old apartment, Nicole had taken care of everything, in fact, he had pretty much succeeded in segregating himself from his old life.

He had avoided Colin, and Logan and Rory and everyone else from the LBD since the newspaper article had been released.

He had bumped into Robert once, and he'd been his usual snide self, not having the balls to come out and say anything, but essentially he'd been an arsehole. Finn had just tightened his grip on Carmen's (who'd he'd been leaving an accounting lecture with at the time) arm and kept walking. He hadn't spoken to anyone since then.

Logan had tried to talk to him, apologise he guessed, but he'd bolted out of that conversation, jumping in his Jag and driving off. In his rear-view mirror he saw Logan standing in the car park, watching him, he looked dejected, Finn wondered if that was because Huntzburger Media had lost a big contract. He let the cynical side believe it was, it was easier than dealing with his friends, and he was becoming quite a pro at being a loner. Colin hadn't said anything. They'd seen each other a few times. He would look up and see Colin, across and quad, or a hall, and he'd be watching him. Finn couldn't read the expression on his face, but, just like with Logan, Finn cut them out of his life. Just finals, and then he was done.

Finals past in a blur for Finn, though he felt the most prepared for them than he ever had before. In the weeks leading up, he'd barely drunk anything, partially because everyone was looking at him like he might break down and he thought if he drank he just might, and secondly because alcohol was a gift from the gods, it should be there to make people feel better, and he didn't want to misuse it. Knowing he would just wallow, so he studied, and listened to music, and worked, immersing himself in everything that was Colden Enterprises.

The last night before Finn left, the day after he finished finals (he wasn't hanging around for the ceremony), he was dragged out to the Life Guard. Angela and Nicole were in the process of wrangling him into a taxi.

("You want to pack Finn? What the hell? You should be the one downing half a dozen tequila shots in row then using my neck as a salt lick" Angie told him) when a face from Finn's rather recent past approached

"Finn! Oh my god! Is that you?" Rosemary approached. It was Finn.

Angela and Nicole released their death grip on his arms

"Hey Rose" he said, leaning against the taxi.

She approached, moving to hug him, he tensed, then relaxed into it. "I missed you" She told him "I haven't been complemented nearly enough. I'll think I'm fat soon"

"Oh Rose" he said, still in her embrace "You know redheads are the hottest girls out there. And you, love, are the hottest redhead I know"

"Thanks Finn" she said, releasing him "going out?"

"Yeah" he told her "celebration party"

"Ah yes, end of finals. There's a party at the _Rich Man's Shoe_ don't suppose I could get you to come?"

"Sorry, my friends, (he introduced them quickly) are throwing me a goodbye bash. I'm leaving tomorrow"

"Where?" She demanded, "and why is this the first I'm hearing of it"

"Europe. For work. If you didn't have plans I'd invite you to the party"

She sniffled (was she crying? he questioned internally) "That's just a stupid life and death brigade thing." she told him "if you leaving of course I want to spend the night with you"

He grinned, she really was crying "if only you told me that a year ago" she paused, thinking back over what she'd said, then laughed.

"I guess I missed my chance with you huh?" she joked

"just a little. Now, you don't have to come." he told her

"Don't be stupid. I'm coming. Now get into the taxi"

The for of them piled in, and they were at the Life Guard soon after. The place was packed, and Rosemary noted, everyone from the bouncer (there was a line, though he seemed to know Finn and Angela pretty well so they didn't wait) to every second person seemed to know Finn and were sad to let him go.

They were joined in a booth by a crowd of people, all of which appeared to know Finn better than she did, though systematically through the night, Finn, who was wedged between Angela and Nicole, would look up at her and grin, shyly and she would smile back. By the end of the first hour, they were all very drunk, and Angela excused herself, ignoring Finn's questions of where she was going. Shortly afterwards the music over the sound system cut out and Angela's voice could be heard.

"Excuse me everyone." she paused and people settled down. "Tonight is not just a night for celebrating the end of finals, but also the night for farewelling dear friends. Most of you, well any of you who are in here on a regular basis will know my best friend, Finn Colden. In fact, a fair percentage of you have slept with him. And tomorrow, he's leaving our fair country to head to Europe. Over the last four years I personally have made one of the best friends I could have ever had, and while I will always remember the guy who, offered to by a bootleg CD off me for two grand, I will also remember the amazing guy who has to be the nicest and sweetest guy I've ever met. So I would like to take this moment for everyone to take a shot, hell take two, for Finn. May he return soon or the bar'll go under for lack of sales."

The club entire club laughed at that, and Rosemary was again shocked by the amount of people who knew Finn.

"Cue the music" Angela screamed into the mike, and on the projection screen behind her, and through the surround sound system played a song she didn't recognise, and on the screen was Finn, playing along. Then she realised it was him playing, she'd never heard him play before. The images changed, over and over, creating a motif of Finn's life with these people. Him playing guitar with Angela, him doing shots, him dancing on the bar (he wasn't half bad), him grinding, more performances, things taken from around campus, of him fooling around, of him laughing. Writing what she suspected was music. Tickling Angela in the sun on one of Yale's lawns then finally him playing again.

"To Finn" Angela declared, accepting a shot from someone, and the club responded, downing their own.

Finn did three in a row. One after the other, then Angela slid into the both with a tray and he did one more. "What was that?" he asked her

"just thought you should know how much we love you" she told him. then "come on, your dancing with me"

Rosemary remained on the outskirts of everyone that night, content to just watch, occasionally accepting a drink or a dance, and always happy to dance with Finn. It wasn't till she heard her cell ringing that she even remembered the party and the _Rich Man's Shoe_ beyond the context that Finn wasn't there. But when she saw the flashing name _Juliet_ she knew she'd have to talk to them

"Hold on one minute" she screamed into the phone, making her way towards the exit checking "I can get back in right?" she checked with the bouncer

"Any friend of Finn's" he responded and she smiled

"Hello?" she turned back to the phone

"Rose? Where Are You" Juliet demanded

"Umm, there's this thing I had to go to"

"What thing. This is the LBD post finals bash. What is more important tonight?"  
"A goodbye party, for Finn, he's leaving Jul"

"What do you mean Finn's leaving. Where are you?"

"At a party. I bumped into him. I can't come tonight Juliet, I'm sorry, but this is Finn's last night. He leaves tomorrow morning, and I think one of us should be here. Bye Juliet"

"Bye" she heard a slightly confused, sullen response, accompanied by voices in the background, and hung up.

"Rose" she heard a voice behind her and jumped about a foot, but calmed, recognising it as Finn's. "You ok?"  
"Fine," she told him "just you scared me"

"Sorry"

"I can't believe you're leaving," she told him "especially this way" she was crying again, and hugged him fiercely. "I'm going to miss you so much"

His eyes were a bit damp themselves. "I'm going to miss you to, Rose" he told her.

"It shouldn't be this way" she cried "Even if you have to leave. You cant leave without telling everyone goodbye. Your Finn. They love you."

He held her tight "I wish it wasn't this way" he admitted. "But maybe its for the best, me just leaving"

"Its not right. You and Colin? ending this way, and Logan? you've been friends for so long."

"I know" he told her "but I have to go" He kissed her cheek. "And when you come to Europe... You'll look me up"

"Of course stupid" she told him

"Good, now come and dance with me. I don't want to deal with any of that stuff tonight. I just want to have fun with my friends. So... come dance with me"

He phone flashed _Colin_ she hit the reject button then turned it off, taking his hand. "I'd love to".

She pushed open the door to her apartment, well, the one she shared with Juliet and Stephanie, heels and bag in one hand, attempting to rub her feet with the other. They hurt. Her feet she meant. Finn's friends sure knew how to party. She'd caught a cab home with Nicole and Finn, who lived in the same general area and it had dropped her off moments before. Her pulling off her heels in the elevator.

She started a little at the sight that awaited her. Stephanie and Juliet were there. As was Logan, Colin and Rory.

"Where have you been?" began Juliet

"I told you" she threw a glance towards the boys, wondering how much they knew or had overheard.

"You were out with Finn?" questioned Colin  
"yeah" she responded quietly

"A goodbye party?" he asked

"yeah"

"he's leaving"

this time she just nodded

"When?" Colin asked her

"tomorrow morning" She told him, rubbing at her left eye. Here eye makeup smudged from her earlier tears.

Colin nodded, resigned. He had retreated since Finn left, often into his own little world. Barely emerging. It had started when Finn had moved out

_Colin entered the apartment, noting that things on the dining room table had been moved_

_Both Logan and Rory had been in class the entire day, they had barely had time for lunch, and he hadn't been back so that just left "Finn?" he called out "Are you here?"_

_Finn didn't reply and Colin further explored the apartment. Things had been moved around, he noted, and then put back in approximate positions. Someone had definitely been there._

_He approached Finn's door. "Finn?" he called there was know reply but he knocked anyway, and the door swung open. It wasn't Finn's room anymore. It was empty. Nothing was left._

_Colin sank down by the door, quietly. _

_Trying not to move to much, though he would like some noise to be in the room. That was how it was when Finn was there, never silent, always something happening. And now it was empty, devoid of any feature representing Colin's best friend, lover, roommate. Devoid of anything Finn._

That was where Rory and Logan found Colin later. Just staring at the empty room. He'd refused to talk about it.

Nicole and Finn flew out on the Colden Private Jet heading for London in the morning. Finn fingering a photo he had of the three of them, him, Colin and Logan. It was taken on the yacht, just prior to sinkage. The three of them looking up from playing poker, sprawled out on the deck.

In Finn's mind their friendship was irreversibly destroyed. It would be 10 years before they would get the chance to prove otherwise.

Now go check out the sequel, and remember to review….

Thanks

Love Lizagirl


End file.
